No Trip is Ever Simple with the Vongola
by Nerdy Wallflower
Summary: When Reborn walks into Tsuna's class, disguised as Reboyama-Sensei, he knew something was going to happen. He just didn't think that it would involve his class and various others going on a field trip to Italy. To make matters worse, they would be staying at the Vongola Mansion. What could possibly go wrong? On HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is set about two years after the Representative Battle and the Arcobaleno have begun aging again. As in going from 5 to 6 etc. Also this is my first Fanfiction, so I am sorry if it isn't that good.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it belongs to Akira Amano. I can only wish.

**Warnings: **Probable OOC-ness and some swearing (courtesy of Gokudera)

It was during History when it happened. We were just listening to Nagisa-Sensei drone on and on about Italy during the 1800's, being lulled to sleep by her voice. Yamamoto was sleeping with his text book propped up in front of him, and Gokudera was seated with his legs propped up on his desk, chair leaning on its back legs. It was a sight I was used to seeing in most classes.  
My own eyes were beginning to feel heavy as I continued listening. Reborn had drilled into my brain as much Italian History that most people wouldn't think possible. Being taught the same thing by a teacher in less detail and with less enthusiasm (read: without the various means of torture if I made a mistake) was quite boring to say the least, hence the part of me falling asleep.  
Just as my head was about to hit my desk, my Intuition flared and my head flashed straight up. I looked over at the door and glared, hoping that He wasn't going to walk through the door. Gokudera had noticed and began staring at the door, probably wondering what was going to happen. As the teacher turned to ask a question the door slammed open, causing the teacher to jump and me to drop my head on the table with a groan. Reborn in his Reboyama-Sensei disguise, walked into the room.

Nagisa-Sensei was in a state of shock, when I picked my head up of the table. Glancing slightly at Yamamoto I saw that he had been woken up by the noise and was looking at Reborn. Sighing, I looked at Reborn and saw him staring it me. As if me looking at him was some sort of signal, he looked at the teacher.  
"My apologies for interrupting your class, Sensei. But I have just come from the Principles office to deliver the good news." Reborn paused for effect before addressing the class.  
"This class has been chosen to go on a month long trip to Italy. A long time friend of mine has agreed to let you stay at his place and has also paid for all the expenses. All you have to do is get a parent or guardian to sign this form, and then you will be free to go. If you wish to, you may bring money to buy souvenirs." He tacked on as an afterthought. I glared at him as soon as he mentioned Italy. He was planning something, I just knew it.

After the slips were given to the class, and Reborn left, the room erupted into chatter. The teacher just sighed and let us talk as she had received a form as well. I guessed that she would be one of the supervising teachers. Gokudera came over muttering about stupid tourists as he was listening to our classmates, while Yamamoto was smiling and laughing as per usual.  
"Sounds like fun, doesn't it Tsuna?" he said when he arrived.  
"Stupid Baseball-Freak, you sound like a tourist. We go there once a year. Jyuudiame, if you don't wish to go we shall support your decision and stay with you." Gokudera changed from argumentative to loyal puppy when he caught sight of my face. I shook my head and sighed.  
"It's okay, Hayato. I will be going. I'm pretty sure I don't have a say in the matter." I sighed again and let my head drop to the table, ignoring the argument that had somehow erupted between the two, and was now happening over my head.

When I got home I confronted Reborn, but a lot of good that did me. He didn't explain anything, just telling me in weird round about ways that we were just going to Italy. I only managed to get out of him that it would be "interesting". His words not mine. After all that hard work I decided that stressing over it wouldn't solve anything. I hope that was a good idea.

A/N: please review so I can work on fixing my writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So I'm back with the latest chapter. I was excited when I saw that people were actually reading it. Honestly I wasn't expecting that many people to follow and/or favourtie the story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does. I can only wish.

**Warnings: **Probable OOC-ness and cursing(courtesy of Gokudera)

The days that followed made me feel like I probably should have stressed about it more. The teachers didn't really teach us anything, as the whole class was excited about going to Italy and didn't stop talking about it. A few days after Reborn's announcement, I found out that Hibari, Onii-san, Kusakabe, and a few more upperclassmen were coming as well. That was when I fainted, of course Reborn use his Leon-mallet to wake me up straight away though.

The day before we left, Reborn dropped into our class again, to hand out the passports and plane tickets. The class erupted into more chatter once he left and I cursed the sadistic infant to hell multiple times.

One week after the announcement and it was time to go. I tried very hard to get out of going, but the little demon was forcing me awake and out the door at 5am. I didn't even have to be at the school until 6! When I complained about that he just kicked me in the head and said that I had to run around the town before I went to the school.

I arrived at the school just before 6, puffing and about to collapse. Onii-san had joined me while I had been running and he had already run around the town twice before me. We walked over to Gokudera and Yamamoto. They were standing with Kyoko and Hana, and they had their luggage in a neat pile beside them. I place my luggage next to theirs and my arms became jelly. I once again cursed the infant to hell, this time for making me run whilst carrying my luggage.

When it got to 6 o'clock Nagisa-Sensei and Nezu-Sensei arrived and took the role. Once that was done the excited chatter began again. It was about five minutes later when some of the students began looking eagerly down the road. When I had a glance at what they were looking at I immediately regretted looking. Making their way down the road were seven black limos, and to make matters worse, they had the Vongola crest on the side. I shrieked softly as they pulled to a stop.

Reborn walked to the front and stood next to Nagisa-Sensei and Nezu-Sensei. He then turned and addressed the students.

"Alright, can the following people please step forward. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Sasagawa Ryohei, and Hibari Kyoya. You lot will be in this car, so grab your luggage and hop to it." I could feel Hibari glaring at us when he heard his name called out. Looking over I saw that he was indeed glaring at us. I gave him a look and he smirked. Grabbing his luggage, he walked over to the first limo and placed his things at the boot, before sliding in through the open door. We followed suit and Reborn began getting the other students into the limos.

"I will hold you to your promise, Herbivore." Hibari told me as I followed him in. I nodded slightly, feeling a shiver go down my spine at his promise of pain. As I sat down I realised that the other students could be wondering why Hibari had willingly gotten into a car with a bunch of "herbivore".

3rd person POV

Tsuna was right. One student by the name of Osamu was currently thinking that very though. The Hibari Kyoya, Demon of Namimori, had gotten into a limo with "herbivores", without so much as a tonfa in sight. And what's more is that Dame-Tsuna looked as though he changed slightly. Not very noticeable but just enough that Osamu, who bullied him often, felt that something wasn't quite right. He decided at that very moment, as he heard his name get called, that he was going to get to the bottom of this. And he knew exactly who to ask for some help.

Normal POV

The limo ride was spent trying to get Onii-san and Gokudera to stop fighting, and to stop Hibari from biting them to death. It was a good thing that the ride wasn't that ling, because I had no idea how long we would have been able to stop him. When the limo came to a stop at the airport Hibari was out the door before the limo had stopped fully. We all followed and then watched as the rest of the limos pulled up. Once every one was out with their luggage, the limos left.

As we were walking to gate 2, pulling our luggage behind us, I nearly ran into the student in front of me. They had stopped dead at the sight of the Vongola's private jet. Well the one that was mine, I thought bitterly as I continued walking. I had a feeling that Reborn was planning on making me do lots of paperwork very soon. That sent a chill down my spine. I sighed and shook my head. Ah paperwork, the love of my life. I was going to cry if the pile is as big as last time.

"Reboyama-Sensei's friend must be very rich." One of the students said in awe as they walked towards the plane. I laughed bitterly when I heard that. No one heard me though, so it was fine. You have no idea, I thought as I walked on board.

**A/N: **please review and help me figure out ways to improve my writing, or to just, you know, praise me... God that sounded conceited...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****:** So here is the next chapter. I would have had it up sooner but school was being, well, school and I had a heap of homework. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long, but my teacher like to randomly spring us with homework that takes the whole night to do. Any way enough of that.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does. I can only wish. (I seriously have, like loads of times)

**Warnings: **Probable OOC-ness and swearing(courtesy of Gokudera)

"Attention Students, you are now free to roam the plane at your leisure. There is an entertainment section in the back half. The stairs in between lead down to the doctor's office and other offices. Please do not go into those offices, apart from the doctor's. Also the bathroom is located near the back as well. That is all." The moment the intercom turned off, there were students scrambling to the back of the plane. I sighed softly. The entertainment room wasn't going to go anywhere.

If memory serves me, the entertainment section held four television screens, three of which were hooked up to game consoles. There were two whole bookshelves dedicated to games for said consoles. There were numerous laptops sitting on a bench running along one of the sides of the plane, and beanbags and couches randomly placed throughout the area.

I trudged towards the back after all the students had left. Gokudera and Yamamoto followed behind me. I walked into chaos and immediately walked back out and shut the door. The students were yelling across the room and two of the T.V's were in the process of being broken. Numerous chairs were flipped and the laptops were spread all over the room. One of the couches had even nearly been pulled apart.

I started to hyperventilate. My paperwork was building. I was literally away from the rest of the students for two minutes and they had already nearly destroyed the room. Seriously, were they little kids or something? Preparing myself mentally, I opened the door with my eyes closed. I made sure to close the door behind me and then I opened my eyes.

I'm fairly sure my jaw fell to the floor. The place looked as though the chaos had never happened. The T.V's that were being broken, were perfectly fine and there were several students playing games on them. All the laptops were neatly on the bench, with students on them doing whatever. I looked over and saw that the couch that was being pulled apart, was now sitting without the massive rips and tears through it.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were just as speechless. What the hell had just happened? That was when I felt a shiver go down my spine and my Intuition going off like alarm bells.

"Kufufu. Hello there, Tsunayoshi." I nearly jumped out of my skin as I turned around. What the hell was Mukuro doing here?

"Hello Mukuro. May I ask what you are doing here?" I looked at him, slightly glaring because I now knew what had happened in the room.

"I'm here so that the Arcobaleno will owe me a favour. It was his idea after all." He shrugged. Damn that Reborn. Why does he like to torture me? I sighed and shook my head, then looked over at the students. They don't know who Mukuro is, this could be a problem.

"Hey Mukuro, would please stay out of the students sight while on this plane. They don't know who you are and would most likely be confused as to who you are." I explained to him. He nodded surprisingly compliant.

"If you insist, but please do visit me in my room. I tend to get very lonely." He whispered into my ear before turning to walk to his room. What was he thinking saying things like that here? People can misunderstand.

"Damn Pineapple." I muttered under my breath, thanking God that only Gokudera and Yamamoto were in hearing distance.

"I heard that Tsunayoshi." Mukuro called back just enough that I could hear him. He also sent a murderous glare with the words, and I stuck out my tongue. Childish, I know, but I just wanted to join my classmates further in the room.

I had just sat down beside Kyoko and Hana, when Gokudera handed me a note. As I read it I wished that I could just set the note on fire and then pretend I had never seen it, but alas I could not. If Reborn found out that I had done that I would have received double the amount of training. Sighing I stood up again and exited the entertainment section.

Going down the stairs I glanced over at Mukuro's office and I could feel him glowering at the door. At least he was listening to me for once. Sighing quietly I walked past each of my guardians offices and discovered where Hibari had been for the whole flight so far. It appears he too was in his office; he was probably taking a nap or doing work for the Disciplinary Committee.

My office was at the very end of the hall. It had big sign on it that said Vongola Decimo. Luckily it didn't say my name, or else there was a chance my classmates would find out. Although, I would be very lucky indeed if they _didn't_ find out.

I took a deep breath before opening my door. The sight that greeted me made me want to run back out, crying. I would have too, if Reborn hadn't been sitting on a chair in front of my desk staring at me with his gun in his hand. Resigning to my fate I walked into my office and closed the door behind me, sniffing a little. The pile of paperwork that was sitting on my desk was much bigger than last time. I sat behind my desk and pulled out a pen from the drawer.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna. You have to finish all of the paper work before we reach Italy. And I don't mean the airport, I mean when we actually pass over the country. Have fun." The demon smirked as he jumped of his chair. I quickly picked up the sheet on top of the pile closest to me and started reading it. Of course the words were in neither Italian nor Japanese, but Russian. I sighed, this was going to be a long flight.

3rd POV

Reborn smirked as his student began to read the paperwork furiously. He liked watching Tsuna struggle to complete the work set for him in the amount of time he had. Also, Reborn could tell that Tsuna did not want to repeat what happened the last time he had failed to complete the task within the set amount of time. He smirked wider at the thought as he left the room. As much fun as it was to watch Tsuna suffer, he had things that he needed to do himself, checking on the other students being one of them.

As Reborn was thinking this, he nearly ran into a student who had been making their way down the corridor. He hid quickly and watched as the student made his way towards Tsuna's office. The student looked as though they were debating about going into the office. After a few moments of pulling their hand back and forth from the door handle, they appeared to come to a decision. As their hand grasped the door handle, Reborn popped out of his hiding place.

"Ciaossu, Mochida. You do remember what the announcement said about these offices right?" The student, Mochida, looked at Reborn in surprise. Reborn smirked at that.

"If you are looking for the doctor's office it is in the other direction." He pointed down the corridor, back towards the stairs. Mochida took one last look at the door to Tsuna's office, before walking back to the stairs. Reborn lowered his fedora and then walked into his office. This is going to be so much fun, he though as he shut the door.

**A/N:** So there's the chapter. Once again please review to give some helpful hints and tricks to help me improve or to just tell if you liked or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Okay, so here is the next chapter. School holidays have started, but the homework hadn't stopped. Sometimes I think that the teachers just hate me. On a happier note Supanova is this weekend and I'm going. I'm really excited and it motivated me to finish the chapter with my dying will. Haha/shot. Also I noticed that in the previous chapter there were a few words that didn't show up, they have been fixed. If that happens again, I would love for someone to inform me. Any way, here is the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano. I can only wish.

**Warnings:** Probable OOC-ness and cursing(mostly from Gokudera, but too much exposure leads to other characters picking up the habit)

The piles of uncompleted paperwork was slowly becoming smaller and smaller as the trip went on. I began to think that I would be able to escape a punishment this time. As I placed the paper I had just signed on a separate pile, my stomach growled. I looked over at the pile and saw that I only had a few papers left. Shaking my head, I picked up the next sheet. Now was not the time to be thinking about food. If Reborn caught me, I shuddered at the possibility. Sighing I continued to work through the few papers I had left.

Finally, the last paper was signed. I stood up and stretched, whilst looking at my phone. I saw that there was still one hour left until we reached Italy, so I decided to go to the kitchen and grab some food. Making sure that no one was in the corridor, I left my office and went to the kitchen.

Once there I saw that I wasn't the only one who had been feeling hungry. All of my friends were sitting at the table nibbling on food that the chefs had laid out before them.

"_Hello Decimo, did you finish all your paperwork._" Marco, one of the chefs, asked. I blinked once before my brain translated the Italian. My brain was still translating other languages because of the paperwork.

"_Yes I did. I just hope there isn't a pile waiting for me at the Mansion._" I sighed as I sat beside Gokudera and began to nibble the food as well.

"_As good as always, Marco._" I smiled at the chef as he turned to go and cook more food. Before he turned though I caught a glimpse of red on his cheeks. Smiling again, I picked up some more food, but as I was bringing it to my mouth my Intuition struck. Pausing, I looked at the cake I was bringing to my mouth and then dropped it in fright. It was purple, and I'm fairly sure there were bugs sticking out of it. Why on Earth as Bianchi here, and cooking? Whose bright idea was it to let her near the kitchen?

"It's good to keep you on your toes." I looked over and saw Reborn eating some cakes on a different table. He finished his cake and then jumped onto my shoulder.

"How else am I supposed to train you to be a great mafia boss?" I glared at him as he gave me an innocent face. I sighed before picking up a different cake. Bianchi walked in as I was bringing the cake to my mouth. I blanched and quickly shoved it in before she saw it. Knowing her she would make me eat her food. I quickly stood up and made my escape; I did not want to die today.

Of course as I was making my way to the door, Gokudera caught sight of Bianchi. With a very painful sounding noise emitting from his stomach, he fell onto the table. I sighed and walked back over to him, before picking him up. Yamamoto helped me and we both carried him to his office and laid him down on his bed. After making sure that he was going to be fine, and leaving Yamamoto on guard duty, I made my way back to my office. I gave a quick glance over my desk making sure that I had completed all of my paperwork and then settled down on my bed. Reborn had long since gone and I figured that I may as well get some sleep.

A Leon-Mallet woke me up an hour later. I yelped and began rubbing the lump that was already forming on my head. As I looked around with bleary eyes, I felt my Intuition go off. I glared at Reborn and then looked around the room more carefully. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary, so what was making my Intuition go off like an alarm? It was as I looked carefully at my desk that I noticed a single sheet of paper that was unsigned. I looked over at Reborn and saw him smirking, already imagining the amount of torture that he was going to put me through.

I'm fairly sure that whatever remained of my sanity left at that moment. Honestly, I was surprised that it hadn't fled sooner. As my sanity left, I stood up and ran to the door as fast as I could. I had managed to get the door open when Reborn kicked me in the back of my head. My shriek was cut off as my face and the ground had an intimate moment. I rolled onto my back and glared at Reborn as I got up. Cursing the infant to hell, I closed the door and sat down at my desk to sign the blasted paper. Reborn sat in my shoulder to make sure that I did the work.

I had just sat down when Gokudera burst through the door, dynamite in hand.

"Jyuudiame, are you alright?" he yelled looking around for possible threats.

"I'm fine, Hayato. It was just Reborn." I felt Reborn's glare at the 'just Reborn' comment and he tugged my hair, hard. Wincing slightly, I motioned for Gokudera to put the dynamite away. Bowing slightly, he returned them to wherever he got them from. As soon as he did, Yamamoto burst through the door.

"You're late Baseball-Freak. Jyuudiame could have been hurt, and you could have let the threat get away." Gokudera turned on him.

"But Tsuna's fine, so it doesn't matter." Yamamoto said grinning, but his eyes betrayed that he was worried. Of course Yamamoto's words started another argument, with Gokudera yelling and Yamamoto just laughing. Shaking my head slightly at their antics, I glanced down at the paper in my hand. I read it quickly, before signing it. Luckily that one was in Japanese. I looked back over at the two and saw that the argument now involved some dynamite. Yep, I think it is time to go. I stood up and walked towards them. As I neared the argument stopped and I smiled at them.

"Perhaps we should get back to our seats, we should be arriving soon." I smiled a bit wider. They both nodded and we made our way up the stairs. I sat in my seat as an announcement was called out over the intercom, informing everyone that we were nearing the airport and to return to their seats. Looking around I saw that most of the students were already back in their seats, some were even asleep. I shrugged and proceeded to put my seatbelt on. Once on, I noticed that Osamu and Mochida were staring at me for some reason. I smiled and waved to be polite before turning to talk to Kyoko who had just sat next to me, whilst ignoring the stares burning into my back.

3rd person POV  
**Flashback**

"**Oi, Mochida I would like to talk to you for a second." Osamu grabbed onto his arm. Mochida looked down in surprise. **

"**Yeah, what do you want?" he asked, slightly annoyed. Dame-Tsuna had seemingly disappeared and he had something he wanted to say to him. **

"**Have you noticed something weird about Dame-Tsuna recently? I mean, he managed to get the Hibari Kyoya to get into a car without any fuss. Do you think that's strange?" Osamu asked. **

"**Now that you mention it, I have noticed that. I feel like there is something going on here and I want to get to the bottom of it." Mochida looked thoughtful. Osamu on the other hand was trying to hide his grin. He knew it was a good idea to come to him.**

"**Aha, I have an idea." Osamu jumped at the outburst. He had not expected him to come up with an idea so quickly. **

"**Go and round up all these people. I think it is time we played a game of truth or dare." Osamu immediately went off to find the people Mochida listed off. Mochida on the other hand stayed where he was and had a faraway look on his face. He wasn't distracted until Osamu came back with everyone and they began their game.**

**Flashback end**

Osamu was fuming. Their plan to find out about Dame-Tsuna failed. He had been unable to find him and none of his friends had wanted to 'play' with them. In the end it was still a good game, and he had laughed when Mochida was caught trying to sneak into one of the offices downstairs. He had got carried away with the game and didn't find out anything about Dame-Tsuna at all. It was so frustrating. He quickly glanced over at Mochida and he swore that he saw a relieved look on his face. But it was gone when he blinked, so he wasn't so sure. Anyway, why would Mochida be relieved they hadn't found out anything about Dame-Tsuna? That didn't make any sense. Osamu shook his head to clear the thoughts. It didn't make sense because it wasn't true, he thought. But there was a nagging suspicion in the back of his mind and he wondered if he had made the right choice in coming to Mochida.

**A/N:** Hehe, slight cliffhanger. This story has a mind of it's own, just warning you now. I know how it is going to start and end, but I have no idea what the journey in between is going to be like. I'm going along for the ride as well. Yep, so anyway, please review with any tips or trick to help with my writing, or to say if you like the story. The reviews make me feel loved, and I enjoy that feeling. Please and Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** And here is the next chapter. Thank you to every one who has been following, favouriting and reviewing, it makes me feel loved. Supanova was a blast and I got lots of cool things and spent all my money. There was also lots of cool cosplays there too. There was even people cosplaying as Tsuna, Gokudera, Hibari and Chrome. I was so excited because I had never actually seen people cosplay them in RL; I had a massive fangirl attack. I literally squealed when I saw them, scaring the crap out of the people I was with in the process.  
Anyway here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Probable OOC-ness and swearing (mostly Gokudera, but too much exposure leads to other characters picking up the habit)

"Blah"- Japanese

"_Blah_"- Italian

There were limos waiting for us at the airport again, also with the Vongola crest on them. The students were too tired to be even the least bit surprised about it. As I followed Gokudera into one of the limos, I asked the driver to make a pit stop. He agreed readily and took us to shops. After getting what I needed, I hopped back inside the limos.

"_Have you gotten everything you needed, Decimo?_" The driver asked as I slid inside. I nodded and then we took off towards the Vongola Mansion.

When we arrived all the other limos were there and the rest of the class was waiting for us. Nezu-Sensei didn't look pleased.

"You guys left first yet arrived last. Explain yourselves." He demanded, which made Gokudera explode.

"Listen here you fucking bastard, Jyuudiame has his reasons, so don't yell at him." This started a massive argument between the two. Gokudera even pulled out some dynamite, but I managed to convince him to put them away, thankfully. The door opened as Gokudera began apologising to me, interrupting him. I heard a soft gasp followed by running feet.

"Tsuna-nii!" I heard the shout and turned around to face the door. As I did I was tackled to the ground. I looked up and saw that Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo were sitting on top of me. Three children had tackled me and brought me to the ground; Reborn is going to make my life in hell worse. More training for me, yay.

Ignoring the pessimistic voice inside me, I smiled up at the kids. They had changed a bit since I last saw them. Lambo's hair had begun to look less like an afro and more like his 15-year old self's, I-pin's hair was growing out into her two pigtails and she was wearing her glasses, and Fuuta had grown again and his scarf was missing.

"Hello again Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta. Are you going to get off me soon?" As I said that they all jumped off me at the same time and smiled. I smiled back, I had missed them. Although they had only been gone for a month now and would be coming back soon, I had really missed them.

Yamamoto helped me up to my feet as the kids began talking all over each other about what they had been doing and how much they had missed me. When I was standing I began brushing off the dust from my clothes whilst listening to them all carefully. Then I froze as I remembered that we weren't the only ones here.

I turned around and saw the whole class frozen in shock. Smiling sheepishly, I tried to find words to explain myself, but they were eluding me. Nezu-Sensei snapped out of it first.

"What was that and how do they know you? Also who are they?" he demanded, taking a step closer to me with every question. I matched his steps backwards and gave a shaky laugh.

"I've been here before?" I offered. When he looked like he was going to say more Gokudera butted in.

"He gave you his answer, now leave Jyuudiame alone." I could hear the unspoken threat in his words. Nezu-Sensei backed off at those words and the other students appeared to snap out of the daze they were in. That was when a voice was heard from the open door.

"_Master Lambo, Master Fuuta, Mistress I-pin? Where are you?"_ It sounded like a young female.

"_We're talking to big brother Tsuna." _They all yelled towards the door in unison. At that moment the owner of the voice appeared in the doorway. It was a young maid and by the looks of it she could only have been sixteen, maybe seventeen.

"_Big brother Tsuna? What do you me-" _she cut off when she caught sight of me. I gave a small wave to her and she gasped and started bowing.

"_Master Decimo, I had no idea that you arrived. I apologise for my rudeness."_

"_It is all good, Maria. Although currently it would be best to speak Japanese in front of my classmates. Do you perhaps know where Sebastian is? I fear that myself, guardians, classmates and teachers are awfully tired, and it would be rather strange to them if I knew where to go."_ I spoke to the maid and ignored my classmates shocked faces. From beside me I could feel Gokudera and Yamamoto gloating. I glanced behind me and noted that Onii-san was now standing with Kyoko and Hibari had already left.

"_Of course Decimo. He is coming right away._"Then switching to Japanese, "Sebastian will be here shortly and he will escort you to your rooms." She then bowed and walked back inside. Lambo, Fuuta and I-pin followed her inside after promising me that they would see me later. I waved to them and then sighed as they walked inside.

"Jyuudiame, are you alright?" Gokudera asked concerned. I smiled at him.

"Yes Hayato, I'm fine. Just tired." I replied, rubbing the bridge of my nose. Gokudera nodded in understanding and Yamamoto swung his arm across his shoulders.

"See Hayato, Tsuna's fine. And I'm sure that he isn't the only one who is tired." He said and then gave a pointed look at the rest of the students. Gokudera looked at them as well. I could see that he had only just noticed that the other students were tired as well. He nodded and then as if only just realising what Yamamoto had said and what he was doing, turned on him.

"Baseball-Freak, what do you think you are doing and when did I give you permission to call me that?" Gokudera looked as though he was going to shove dynamite down Yamamoto's throat if he said the wrong answer. Of course Yamamoto didn't realise this.

"Well, if I recall correctly it was when-" Gokudera cut him off by pulling out some dynamite and proceeding to try and shove it down his throat. See, I told you.

I somehow managed to get Gokudera to put the dynamite away before he managed to hurt anyone with it. Gokudera settled with kicking Yamamoto in the shin after he put it away. As soon as that happened the doors opened once again and a young man dressed as a butler opened the door. He was about 23 and had black hair and black eyes. I quickly glanced over and saw that some of the girls had dreamy looks on their faces. Shaking my head I looked back at the butler.

"Hello everyone. My name is Sebastian and I am the head butler for the Vongola Family. Currently my Master is unavailable, so he is unable to greet you. He has, however, informed me that he will be able to make it to dinner tonight and hopes that you will all join him." Sebastian began speaking in slightly accented Japanese that had the looks on the girls faces grow even dreamier.

"I have been instructed to take you to the rooms and get you settled. Your bags have already been placed in your rooms. So if you will follow me." He then turned and everyone began scrambling up the stairs. Before I followed, I grabbed the shopping bag from the limo driver and thanked him. Once again I found myself thinking that this trip was going to be very long and very painful.

3rd person POV

At around 5pm, a knock resounded through an office. The person occupying said office looked up from the paperwork in his hand. Seeing that the other occupant of the office is calm and he himself feeling no threat from the person outside he put the piece of paper back on the desk.

"_You may come in._" After those words the door slowly slid open and someone walked inside the office. They bowed low before looking at the person sitting behind the desk.

"_Your report."_ The person behind the desk looked the intruder in the eyes.

"_Of course Decimo. All of the students are sleeping peacefully and all evidence that this is Mansion is home to the Mafia has been removed; I went and had a look around and spoke to the maids and butlers to confirm this. There are a few students that are suspicious of you, but the main one to be concerned about is Osamu. Other than that nothing appears to be a problem." _The person who had entered stood straight and looked the Decimo in the eyes the entire time they were speaking. Decimo himself didn't look away from the person either.

"_Thank you for informing and thank you for doing this too. I would have had someone else do it, but they are too – what's the word – um, conspicuous."_ Decimo smiled at the person.

"_It's fine Decimo. It's the least I can do after-" _

"_I have already forgiven that._" Decimo cut them off. "_Anyway, you look tired too. Perhaps you should go to bed as well, It wouldn't do to have you falling asleep and missing something no would it._"  
At this the person stood up even straighter.

"_Of course Decimo. Well then, I best be on my way. And if I may say, you should probably take your own advice too. Make sure you get some sleep as well._" With those words the person bowed lowed again and then left the room.

The Decimo tiredly after the door shut and looked over at the other occupant.

"May I go back to bed? If I was well rested I would be able to get through the paperwork faster, and might be able to make it through dinner without pulling all my hair out this time. Because I know that all of my guardians will be present and that it will be a miracle if nothing happens during it." The Decimo sighed again thinking about what his guardians would do if he wasn't there to stop them. He looked at the other occupant pleadingly. The other occupant sighed in defeat.

"Fine, Tsuna. You may go to bed as long as I get to train you double the amount after you finish your paper work, and you don't complain about the methods I use when waking you up for the next week." The Decimo, Tsuna, jumped up and hugged the other occupant.

"Thanks Reborn." He said happily and then sat back down at the desk to sign the piece of paper that had been abandoned when the other person had entered. Once it had been signed he stood up, stretched and then walked out of the office and to his room. Reborn, who was still in the office, sighed again. Damn those puppy dog eyes that Tsuna pulls, he thought as he too left the office.

What neither of the occupants of the office, nor the person who had entered, had noticed, was the pair of eyes that followed them as they left the office.

**A/N:** Hehe another cliff hanger. Once again thank you to everyone who reviews the story. Please review because it makes me feel loved and motivates me to write more chapters for the story and write them quicker. Some helpful tips and tricks, things you think may happen or just to say you like, all is welcome. I promise that I won't bite anyone's head off if it is constructive criticism either and will take it into consideration. Please and Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Happy Easter everyone. I decided that it would be a good time to put up the next chapter, so here it is. Not much to say except that slower after this because school is staring again shortly. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does. I can only wish.

**Warnings:** Probable OOC-ness and cursing (mostly Gokudera but too much exposure leads to characters picking up the habit)

As I was standing outside my door, I prayed that it wouldn't squeak. Sighing and mentally preparing myself, I opened it and then nearly sighed in relief when it didn't make a noise. I tip-toed into the room and made my way over to the cupboard, moving around and away from the floorboards that squeaked. It wouldn't do to wake up my roommate. In case you hadn't guessed yet, I was currently rooming with one Hibari Kyoya.

I had decided that it would be less suspicious if we were roomed with the rest of the class rather than us going to our own rooms for the duration of our stay. The others had all readily agreed and this is why I am currently trying not to wake up Hibari.

I managed to get changed into my pyjamas and move to my bed without him waking. Sighing in delight, I settled into my bed and drifted away into a peaceful slumber.

"Omnivore, it is time to wake up." I felt like I had only just closed my eyes when I heard that.

"Five more minutes." I muttered out and rolled over. My sanity still hadn't returned from where it gone when it fled from Reborn, so it didn't register who was talking to me. I heard a sigh and footsteps getting closer to me. My brain was still mulling over who had said those words and when I heard the footsteps stop, I realised who it was. Trying to keep my composure, I rolled back over and opened my eyes. I looked up and saw steel blue eyes looking down at me.

"H-Hi K-Kyoya," I squeaked out and quickly glance at the clock. It read five past six, which meant that I had twenty-five minutes before dinner. When I looked back at Hibari, he was smirking. That was not good.

"S-so, I, um, w-will be g-getting up now, I think." I stuttered out as I shifted to get away from Hibari.

"Oh," he said raising his eyebrow, smirk never leaving his face. That was when I saw that he had his tonfas in his hands. This is really, really bad.

"Y-yeah, I'm getting up now." I said with a stronger conviction and moved further away from him.

"You are very lucky today. The baby said that I was allowed to hit you if you didn't wake up. I was going to do it anyway. But because I didn't, you now owe me." He smirked slightly wider and I knew that when I finally got around to fulfilling that promise, I was going to hurt. A lot.

I nodded and then jumped out of my bed and ran towards my cupboard and pulled on some clothes. Fancy enough for what was happening, but not enough that my classmates wondered why. Once that was done, I made sure that I had everything and doubled checked that I was wearing all my clothes. Pants, shirt, socks and shoes? Check. Gloves, ring, headphones and contacts? Check.

After mentally checking all the boxes, I walked out of my room and almost ran straight into Hibari. He had been standing right outside the door. I glared at him lightly and he smirked again. Ignoring him, I began walking towards the room where Sebastian had said to meet.

When I got there I saw that I was the only one who had been missing. Everyone looked to be tired but now that they were awake they were getting hyper. Yay, that means dinner was going to be so much fun. I sighed and moved over to where the rest of my guardians, minus Mukuro, Chrome and Lambo, were standing. Sebastian walked in shortly after I did and then led us to the dining hall.

Nono, Chrome, Mukuro, Lambo, Fuuta, I-pin and a few of Nono's guardians were already seated at the table. The first thing I noticed was where they were seated and that all the places had names tags on top of the plates.

"Come in, don't be shy. Just find your name and sit down and then we can begin dinner." Nono smiled as he looked at as all. The class began to hustle forward, almost as one, and began looking for their names. There were people calling others over when they found someone's seat, there were people looking upset because of where they were seated, and there were people looking happy because of who they were next to.

Myself and my guardians didn't really have to look, but we made the show of doing it anyway. Well, except for Hibari, he just went straight to his chair and sat down. After he did that we all 'found' our seats and sat down as well.

I was seated at the head of the table, opposite Nono, with Gokudera on my right and Yamamoto on my left. Beside Gokudera was Onii-san, Hibari and then Kusakabe, and beside Yamamoto was Lambo, Mukuro, Chrome, I-pin and then Fuuta.

It was only moments after we sat down, that the rest of the students found there seats. I almost laughed seeing their faces because of the atmosphere. As everyone was being uncomfortable at the table, I glanced around and quickly noted who was sitting where. I made doubly sure of how far away Osamu and Reborn were seated.

After a minute of uncomfortable silence, the chefs came in with dinner. Every person was given a plate of pasta, with certain people being given something slightly different because of allergies and disorders. Once all the food was placed on the table, and the chefs left the room, Nono spoke.

"Shall we eat?" that seemed to snap all the students out of the uncomfortable silence and after quickly say thanks, they dug in. I tried very hard not to smile at the sight of it, and I am pretty sure I failed.

All in all, dinner seemed to be going fairly well. Everyone had started talking and some had even dared to ask Nono questions. I felt that I may get through dinner without anything happening, but of course I had forgotten that all of my guardians were present. Now I love my guardians dearly, but sometimes I wish they didn't annoy each other as much. But saying that I knew that if they suddenly stopped I would be terrified and want it back to the way it was.

Anyway, it just started as Lambo occasionally flicking pieces of his pasta at Gokudera. Gokudera was trying his best to ignore it; I could see the strain on his face. Lambo also started flicking pieces at the other guardians as well and I could see the tension rising. I'm not entirely sure what happened next, but I think that what started it was Lambo flicking quite a large clump of meat and pasta at Hibari's head. After that it kind of became a blur of food flying across the table going everywhere.

"FOOD FIGHT!" I heard someone yell and I began to sink lower into my seat. Looking around I saw that all of the students had joined in, completely getting over there fear of being in this place. At the end of the table I saw that even Nono had joined in, but his guardians were doing their best to keep him from getting hit by the food. By this stage I was pretty much sitting under the table and I could see that a few students decided to join me under there.

As it began to calm down, I looked out from under the table. I immediately brought my head back to dodge the clump of pasta that had been coming straight for me. When I brought it back out again, I saw that all of my guardians appeared to be completely free of food. How that was possible I had no idea, but I figured I had to do something about it. Even I hadn't been able to escape all the pasta, some had made its way under the table and hit me and the other students. I quickly gathered up some pasta that was on my plate and threw it, with alarming accuracy, straight into the back of Gokudera's head. Without stopping I picked up some more and threw it into the back of each of my guardians' heads. Each of them let out noises of outrage and laughter, and they all turned in my direction. I grinned sheepishly and then hid as they began to join forces to get me back. Yes, Mukuro and Hibari were working together. I am fairly sure that the world will be ending soon.

It was when I was looking for hiding spots I noticed that Nagisa-Sensei had vanished. That distracted me enough that I was hit with the food, but I didn't really think about that at all.

The food fight ended shortly after that and then Nono shooed as all to bed. All the students immediately followed Sebastian back to the meeting room and then went into their rooms. I walked into my room, grabbed some clothes and then headed into the adjoining bathroom to have a shower. The whole time in the shower I kept thinking about why Nagisa-Sensei had disappeared.

3rd POV

In a dimly lit room not too far from the students rooms, a person sat in front a computer typing a report. The report appeared to be detailing all of the events that had happened on the trip to Italy and what had happened at dinner. As the person finished off the report, they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Quickly saving the document, they then turned off the computer and hid.

They hid just in time too. The door opened shortly after they hid themselves. In the doorway stood Reborn, peering into the darkness. He appeared to not be looking very hard, just glancing around quickly. Reborn stayed there for another few minutes and the person felt like their heart was going to burst out their chest if he continued to stand there. After a while the hitman smirked and then said something quietly to himself, which the person in the room couldn't hear. He then left, closing the door as he went.

The person waited as they heard the footsteps retreating. Breathing a sigh of relief when they couldn't hear the footsteps anymore, they started the computer back up. They quickly went through the report, checking for mistakes and errors, before sending it away. After doing this they made sure to delete the document completely and erase all that they had done on the computer. They then shut down the computer and left the room. If they had paid more attention, they would have noticed the small object sitting innocently on the floor beside the doorway.

**A/N:** And that's the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review to tell me helpful hints and tricks for writing, what you think may happen, or just to simply say if you liked it. Please and Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter. It would have been up sooner but my plot bunnies ran away and were replaced with killer rabbits. Unfortunately I didn't have any Holy Hand Grenades on me and had to order some in. Also school was being annoying. Maybe that was why my plot bunnies ran... hmmm.  
Thank you to everyone who is reviewing, following and favouriting my story. I didn't know that this many people would like it.  
Anyway here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does. I can only wish.

**Warnings:** Probable OOC-ness and cursing(mostly Gokudera, but too much exposure causes other characters to pick up the habit.)

A tonfa to the face is such a great way to wake up. I mean, there is a high chance that you probably wouldn't even wake up from getting hit. But of course Hibari ignores all those consequences and hits me anyway. Now I know that Reborn uses various painful methods to wake me up, but his I have gotten used to and can almost anticipate when they are coming. Hibari's tonfa on the other hand is something that has never woken me up before, so I was not expecting it.

"Ow! That I was not expecting. I think I may like Reborn's methods better." I whispered that last part under my breath so that Hibari didn't hear. Although, judging from the way his tonfa then hit the back of my head, I'm fairly sure he still heard it.

I glanced at Hibari and saw that he was already dressed in his usual uniform and was casually placing his tonfas back to where ever he pulled them from. Shaking my head slightly, and then wincing from the pain, I looked at the clock on saw that it was nearly eight o'clock. Eyes widening, I jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain.

As I ran around getting ready, I faintly heard the sound of the door opening. I figured that Hibari was probably going to check on the other students to keep them in line. Ignoring that, I focused on getting ready.

Five minutes later, I was out the door and running towards the meeting room. I had gotten ready in record time and I hoped that I would make it to the meeting room in time. Honestly, I feel that I have felt enough of the tonfas for today.

Just before I opened the door I glanced down and realised that I didn't have my pants on. I practically burst into tears right there. Sighing I turned myself around and bolted to my room, got my pants on and then ran back.

"Stupid Dying Will Bullet, making me used to walking around in my underwear." I grumbled as I opened the door. Also because I was grumbling I wasn't paying attention and slammed straight into someone who was standing behind the door, and fell onto the ground.

I chanced a glance upwards and let out a small shriek. A smirking Hibari is a happy Hibari, and a happy Hibari means that someone is probably going to die. That someone being me. So as my sanity left me again, after it had only just returned, I started backing away as fast as I could. But it was not fast enough. Hibari grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me towards Reborn.

"Is there a place where I can discipline this herbivore, or am I allowed to do it right here?" Hibari asked, still holding onto my collar. Reborn glanced at me and smirked. I knew what he was going to do from that smirk, he was going to let Hibari bite me right here. He did that so that I would be forced to defend myself and that would then start to make revelations to my classmates. That I didn't want. I wasn't going to go along with this plan of his.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Hibari stated, smirking back at the sadistic hitman. I let out another shriek and then braced myself as I was flung into the centre of the room. By some luck, I missed hitting anyone and a quick glance saw that people weren't looking at me. Instead, they were trying to get as far away from Hibari as possible while still being in the room. I felt a little bit of relief flow through me and thought that I might be able to get away with only allowing glancing blows, until I spotted Osamu watching me closely. That small part of relief instantly fled.

Looking back at Hibari, I saw that he was intent on biting me to death. He started towards me and I prepared myself for the pain. I tried backing away again but the students around the room pushed me back towards Hibari so they didn't incur his wrath. Just as he was about to hit me, Sebastian walked in followed by Nezu-Sensei and Nagisa-Sensei. Distracted as I was by them walking in, I didn't notice the tonfa coming for my head until it was pretty much about to hit it.

Now once again, I do love my guardians, but if there were people even more protective of me than my guardians, it would be the servants who serve me at any of the mansions we own. Now when I say protective, I mean like Gokudera protective and by that I mean they will defend me against anyone who will harm me, not matter who it is(except for Reborn, because he is, you know, Reborn). Speaking of Gokudera he was currently being held back by the rest of my guardians, mainly Yamamoto.

Anyway, back to the servants. So as Hibari's tonfa made its way to my head I saw Sebastian pull out a knife and throw it at the tonfa. He did it so fast that only Hibari and I, and maybe my guardians if they were paying attention, had seen it. Hibari reacted quickly and pulled his tonfa up just in time for the knife to pass directly underneath it, skimming my hair as it went. The knife then stuck itself into the wall behind me, with enough force that that it buried into the wall do far that only the handle was sticking out. I glanced at Hibari and saw that he was looking at Sebastian

"Please do not use violence. Nono has ordered me to make sure that no harm comes to the students." Sebastian stated calmly. Although judging from the slight tremors and has voice shaking slightly, he was scared. I figured it must be due to the fact that the servants, much like how they are with Reborn, think that defending me from him is a death wish. They don't attack Reborn and most of the time they don't attack Hibari either, unless their sanity leaves them as well or they are ordered to keep me safe from anyone.

As I was thinking this, the tonfa, which was still above my head, swung back down towards my head. I saw Sebastian's eyes widen as he saw it and I looked up. This is when years of training come into play. Sometimes it is annoying when you are trying to keep a cover up. As the tonfa swung down towards my head, my body reacted on instinct. I took half a step back, moving my head out of the tonfa's path.

"You heard him Kyoya. No harming of any students, unless it is one of us." I whispered as the tonfa flew past my eyes. I could see that Hibari was debating with himself on whether to listen to me or ignore me. Watching his eyes carefully, I saw that he decided to ignore me. I sighed mentally and then brought up my Will. Using enough of it so that my eyes turned orange, but not enough for the flame to appear, I then glared at him. Hibari, noticing my eye colour, retracted his tonfas.

"Very well. But just because I can't harm them, doesn't mean that I won't punish them." Hibari then walked away from me and left the room. I saw the whole class shiver from the promise Hibari had made. After Hibari left Yamamoto let go of Gokudera and immediately I was ambushed with a whole lot of questions from the loyal bomber.

I answered all of his questions and then remembered that my eyes were still orange. Quickly, I blinked and released my Will so that my eyes went back to brown. I smiled as I watched the shouting match start between Onii-san and Gokudera, with Yamamoto just laughing as he watched them too.

Before their fight could escalate into a brawl, Sebastian spoke up.

"Okay students. Today until lunch will be giving you a tour of the mansion and then after lunch you will have classes to go to." The whole class groaned at the last part, but were excited to do a tour of the mansion. I smiled again as we were all put into groups and more servants entered to be the tour guides.

When my group left the room, I caught Osamu staring at me. It was then that I remembered that he had been watching me closely while Hibari was 'attacking' me. I looked away quickly, praying to god that he had not seen my eyes. But I knew that I was never that lucky.

3rd POV

What the hell had he just seen? Osamu had decided that he would carefully watch Dame-Tsuna to see if anything happened between him and Hibari. He knew that there was a very low possibility that nothing would happen, and that what had happened with the limos was just a coincidence. He was not however expecting Dame-Tsuna to dodge a strike that was swung by Hibari.

Osamu shook his head. Nope that was a coincidence as well. He glanced back at Dame-Tsuna again and felt that something was off. Looking carefully, he stifled a gasp at what he noticed. His eyes had changed colour. Instead if brown like they usually were, they were orange.

After he noticed that he began to think that there was something really strange about Dame-Tsuna. What he didn't notice were the two people who were watching him and his reactions closely. Very closely.

**A/N:** Dun dun duuunnnnnn... hehehe hope you liked the chapter. Please send me review it makes me happy. Review about whatever you want, if you liked or didn't, what you think is happening, or helpful tips and tricks for my writing. Please and Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey look, another chapter. I actually updated this faster than I thought I was going to. My body hurts so bad and that might be why I am updating, my arms are probably the only thing doesn't hurt. Why do I play football again?  
Thank you to everyone who is favouriting, following and/or reviewing. Also special thanks to Viviene001 for giving me some Holy Hand Grenades. They helped me in dealing with my killer rabbit problem.  
Now, on to the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does. No matter how hard I wish, it will not happen(I think every know this by now)

**Warnings:** Probable OOC-ness and cursing (mostly Gokudera, but too much exposure causes other characters pick up the habit.)

"blah blah blah" - Japanese

"_blah blah blah_" - Italian

"blah _blah_ blah" - emphasis

"That went… well." Yamamoto said to me as I plonked myself down behind my desk, covering my eyes with my arms and groaned.

"Define well. Several Students, including Osamu, nearly died multiple times." I told him, removing my arms from across my eyes.

"Hey, it could have been worse." He shrugged and smiled slightly. Yeah, I know that it could have been worse, but it still could have been so much better. I would have preferred that no one was subjected to near death experiences while they were here. Sighing again, I thought back to the tour.

**Flashback**

"**This is the portrait hall. In here we have portraits of the previous heads of the family. They are arranged from the first to the ninth. The tenth generation hasn't been placed yet but they have a spot already." Our tour guide, Alfeo, informed as we walked into the room. I looked around and saw the other students in my group gazing in awe at the portraits. It was then I noticed some of the students gathering around Primo's portrait. Then I remembered the resemblance. **

"**Hey, doesn't he look familiar?" I hear one girl ask.**

"**Yeah, now that you mention it, he does." Another replied.**

"**I think the other people around him look familiar as well." A boy spoke up. By now all the students in the tour group had gathered behind the picture. I quickly went up to Alfeo. **

"**All the booby traps have been removed from the portraits, yes?" I whispered at him whilst watching the students. When he didn't reply I turned and faced him. He was sweating and I knew that the answer to my question was no. I sighed out loud and prayed to any one that would listen that the students wouldn't touch the portraits.**

**Now I am fairly sure that the gods have abandoned me, because as soon as I thought those words a student reached out.**

"**I think that one looks a bit like Yamamoto, don't you agree?" He asked as his finger brushed the glass. His finger literally brushed up against the glass and then one second later he was hanging three meters in the air by his wrists. He was really lucky that it wasn't his neck, which is what the rope is supposed to attach itself to.**

**The girls started screaming, and so did the guy hanging from his wrists. Alfeo was snapping out instructions in Italian to the other servants in the room. About five minutes later we walked out of the room, with most of the students supporting bumps on their heads from an annoyed Alfeo and one of them with his wrists rubbed raw.**

**Flashback End**

The guy hanging by his wrists wasn't the only one either. When we all met up for lunch in the dining hall we found out that at least one person from every group was nearly killed or injured badly. Because of this they cancelled the classes we were going to have today and every one was sent to their rooms or the infirmary.

So now I am sitting in behind my desk with each of my guardians, minus Lambo, Chrome, Mukuro and Hibari. They were each telling, or in Onii-san's case shouting at me, what near death experiences the students went through. By the end of it I felt like crying. I was going to have so much more paperwork now because of this and now the students will be scared. On the plus side, they will be too scared to explore the mansion too much and find any mafia related stuff or things that incriminate me.

"No, bad Tsuna. You shouldn't think that." I scolded myself and I knew that my guardians were looking at me funny.

A knock sounded at my door when I was about to speak. Sighing, I pulled myself together and informed whoever was at the door that they could come in. I knew that it was probably Reborn or a servant bringing me the paper work that I was going to have to sign. Seriously, I am not looking forward to when I have to handle all of the paperwork. Now I am only handling a fraction of it as Reborn had informed Nono that I was ready to handle paperwork. Personally, I wish he hadn't, but if what I was receiving was only a fraction, I was happy to help lessen the load on Nono's shoulders. That didn't mean I had to like it though.

Anyway back to the door. It opened and in came Reborn carry paperwork. There wasn't actually as much as I had thought there would be, but there was still quite a fair bit. He placed on my desk and then made his way over to his designated chair and sat down. My guardians took that as their cue to leave. After bidding me goodbye and good luck in some cases, they left and closed the door gently behind them. Once they left I turned to Reborn.

"I'm guessing that you have something to tell me. And I am also guessing that it is about _him_, isn't it?" I looked at him carefully, watching his eyes as I spoke. His eyes gave nothing away as usual but I knew what he was going to speak to me about.

"You're right Dame-Tsuna. You have begun to rely on your Intuition more, I see. Very well, as you guessed I do want to speak to you about _him_. Take a look at this." Reborn tossed a small circular object at me. I caught it out of reflex and almost jumped when yellow eyes blinked at me. Leon had transformed into something strange again.

As I watched, Leon changed his shape slightly and he became a small tablet. Reborn motioned for me to read what was written on the Leon-Tablet, so I did.

The more I read, the more frustrated I became. When I finished reading it I looked up at Reborn and gave an angry sigh.

"I had thought there was something fishy about them, now I know why my Intuition was going off. Perhaps it is time that we had a little chat." I muttered the last part before I glanced at my paperwork. Sighing again, I knew that the 'little chat' was going to have to be put on hold for a while.

3rd POV

Decimo was sitting behind his desk, diligently speeding through his paperwork. He wanted to go back to his room to catch on sleep before he had a small chat with someone. Placing one signed piece of paper down and replacing it with another, he sighed. He probably would have had a small break soon, but with the other occupant of the room watching him like a hawk he didn't dare. Reading though this piece of paper, he was distracted once again by a knock at the door. He looked up, over at Reborn, and then at the door again.

"_You may come in._" Decimo sighed and placed the paperwork on the desk, feeling slight déjà vu. It got stronger when the person walked into the office.

"_You called for me Decimo._" The person who entered looked a bit nervous. Decimo smiled slightly and watched as the nervous levels rose visibly in the person standing in front of him. He waited a bit for them to start fidgeting before speaking.

"_Yes, I did call for you, although I had expected you earlier. But then again you have a cover to keep up so I shouldn't be surprised about you being late. Maybe though, if you could find some way to ditch your friends, who I might add are all currently in the infirmary because of you, you might come earlier and keep your appointment times, Mochida._" Mochida shivered as he listened to the Decimo. He knew that he should have left straight away but Osamu kept talking and he couldn't leave without being suspicious.

The Decimo who knew the reasons as there were multiple cameras that Reborn has set up and sometimes Reborn lets him view the videos, but he was having a bit too much fun teasing Mochida. He scolded himself when he realised this and he knew that he had been hanging around Reborn, Hibari and Mukuro for too long. Decimo sighed and then smiled up at Mochida.

"_I will forgive you for being late, as I know you were keeping your cover. I know what it is like to have to keep up a cover. Next time though, please try to come a little quicker or else I will send Reborn to come and get you. Or maybe even Kyoya._" Mochida shuddered at the threat, but knew that he was no longer in danger at the moment.

"_Now, about your previous report about this Mansion. You said there was no evidence that this was home to the Mafia, but you failed to inform me if all the booby traps that are easily accessible had been disarmed for this period of time. I understand that you were tired which is why you didn't notice, but next time maybe ask the servants about them. Also remember that next time this happens we may not be so lucky as to escape without any deaths. Please remember this._" Decimo picked up his cup of coffee once he finished speaking. He looked at Mochida over the rim of his cup and he could see that the implications of his actions were affecting him already.

"_Oh, and also, as punishment you will be having a spar with Kyoya. He is quite pissed at the moment that he is unable to 'bite' people to death, so have fun._" Mochida visibly paled, but took his punishment in stride. He bowed jerkily before leaving the office. Decimo sighed and turned and faced Reborn. He saw that his tutor was looking at him with a smirk on his face.

"Well now, you have gotten sadistic, haven't you?" he smirked even wider as he spoke.

"I learnt from the best." Tsuna replied and moved to picked up the piece of paper he had placed on the desk when Mochida had entered.

"Hey, how about while you have got the sadistic streak running through you right now, let's not waste it. Why don't we go and have a chat with _that_ person now?" Tsuna looked at Reborn, paperwork forgotten.

"Really?" He asked, a spark of hope could be heard in the voice. Reborn nodded and Tsuna got up and left the office, not noticing when Reborn jumped on his shoulder.

Tsuna moved carefully through the hallways, making sure that he couldn't see any students and made his way to a certain room. As he neared the room, he was slowly becoming less of Tsuna and more Decimo. By the time he arrived at the room he was fully Decimo.

The Decimo knocked on the door. He heard a faint come in and opened the door. The occupant wasn't facing him but they turned around as soon as he spoke. He didn't say much, nor did he have to. The occupant of the room knew exactly why he was here and they also knew that they were not going to be able to run either. With a sigh they looked into the orange eyes of one Sawada Tsunayoshi, his words echoing slightly around the room.

"Hello Nagisa-Sensei. I believe it is time we had a chat, don't you?"

**A/N:** well, well. I wonder what Nagisa-Sensei is doing. I want to know, how many people guessed she was involved in the back plot some how? hehe anyway, thank you for reading and please review. You can tell me anything you like, if you have suggestions about something, feel free to tell. I promise I won't bite anyone's heads off, I'm not that type of person(though my friends might try to tell you otherwise). Once again, helpful tips and tricks welcome. Please and Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Look, another chapter. Wow, I'm on a roll recently, although it is really annoying _whblah blah en_ my plot bunnies appear in the middle of a SAC and I can't do anything. But I managed to remember it, yay! Thank you to everyone who is following, favouriting and/or reviewing, you guys make my day better when I open my emails and see all them just sitting there.  
Anyway, here is the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does. I can only wish.

**Warnings:** Probable OOC-ness, Boss!Tsuna and cursing (mostly Gokudera, but too much exposure cause other characters to pick up the habit.)

"blah blah blah" - Japanese

"_blah blah blah_"_ \- _Italian

"blah _blah_ blah" - emphasis

"So Mr Sawada, what can I do for you?" Nagisa-Sensei was trying to hide that she was terrified of me. Her voice was shaking slightly and so were her shoulders. She was actually doing a good job at it too; I only just noticed it. I looked at her and smiled slightly, my eyes burning into her own.

"Well Sensei, I have to talk to you about something. It is about this trip and what we are actually doing here." I spoke, sounding like a confused student. From her expression I could tell that she was confused.

"Well Mr Sawada, we are here to study Italian History. What better place is there to study it than in Italy itself?" I looked at her blankly. We had been told those exact words before we had arrived, she sounded like she had rehearsed it many times.

"Oh, well then. Are we doing anything else? Like will _we be learning Italian as well?_" I slipped into Italian without blinking, hoping to catch her off guard.

"_Yes I think we could arrange that._" Mentally cheering in success, I looked at her and tilted my head to the side.

"Nagisa-Sensei, could you repeat that. I didn't quite catch it."

"Of course, I said 'yes I think we could arrange that'. Is there anything else you would like Mr Sawada?" I looked at Nagisa-Sensei and brought my Will up even more. I took a step closer to her and she shrank back.

"Can you please tell me why _you_ are here 'Nagisa-Sensei'?" My eyes were burning even deeper into hers and she was beginning to shake again.

"W-what do y-you mean? I'm here to teach the students about Italian History and look after the students on the field trip," she spluttered out.

"I mean, why are you here? Why are you teaching at the school that I just happen to go to? _He_ sent you, didn't he? You can't get out of it, I have seen the reports you sent Him." Her expression hardened and froze. I knew I was right on the money with these accusations and she knew that she wouldn't be getting out of this.

"What are you talking about Mr Sawada, I honestly have no idea what you mean? All I am doing is trying my best to teach the students about my passion and hope it will become theirs." I looked at her in surprise. She was going to stick with this until the very end.

"Okay then, let's look back at when you first started teaching at Namimori. When you called for attendance in your first class with me, you stumbled over my name yet all the other student names were perfectly spoken. Even the teachers who have been teaching there for years can't perfectly say every student's name, yet you did. Usually this wouldn't cause any suspicion, but I had a feeling that something was off about you." I noticed that her expression hadn't changed throughout my speech so far. Taking a deep breath, I continued on.

"Also, I noticed that wherever I was, you were there also. At first I figured that it was just a coincidence, but I kept seeing it. Yesterday when we were having that food fight in dinner, you disappeared. Reborn followed you, which you should know, and was able to find the reports that you have been sending. So this brings us back to my original question, why are you here?" I stared directly into her eyes and I saw that she was getting unnerved. I have been told multiple times that my eyes look expressionless when they are orange, maybe that's why.

"I am here because I was asked to come on this trip with your class. I am your History teacher so it is only natural that I was asked." She was starting to get on my nerves. It seems like she was going to keep her teacher act on until I did something to break it, so break it I shall.

"Very well then, you leave me no choice. 'Nagisa-Sensei', perhaps I should have a chat to your boss now shall I? But maybe you would prefer me to call you something else instead? Something like Oregano perhaps." That's when her face dropped. She looked me in the eye and I could see fear resting there. I smiled slightly.

"Ah, right on the money, aren't I? Now, why don't you start explaining why you are here?" Oregano blanched slightly and took a deep breath.

"Okay, okay, I give up. I should have known there was no way I could stay under cover for long." she stated, fear slowly fading from her eyes. From a case resting on her desk she pulled out a pair of glasses. Turning away slightly, she began to pull contacts out of her eyes and then placed her glasses on. She also pulled her hair back out of her face and into a bun. It wasn't as neat as it usually was, but she was looking closer to how I remembered her.

"Ah, that's better. May I ask how you figured out who I was?" she looked at me, curious. I sighed and shook my head slightly.

"He's the world's best Hitman and I have my Hyper Intuition." She nodded at that. It made perfect sense to her.

"Well then to answer your question, yes He did send me. He wanted me to keep an eye on you and see how you were fairing with your responsibilities and all. I was also tasked to make sure you were able to pass your classes, but I didn't need to do anything really." She looked at Reborn as she said that.

"Really, He could have just come himself if he wanted to see how I was handling my responsibilities." I sighed and shook my head. That man does things in such round about ways.

"I know that, I even told him that myself, but he stated that he was busy and quickly changed the subject. I believe that he still thinks you are angry at him." I sighed again. Yes I was still angry at him, but he should visit every once and a while.

"Maybe I should call him and tell him to get his ass over to Japan." I said thoughtfully.

"Maybe." She agreed and I could see that she thought she was going to get out of this without any punishment.

"Oh and by the way, do you mind if you go and join Mochida. Kyoya is feeling a bit depressed and needs to 'bite' something. If you had told me straight away, I would have been more lenient but…" I trailed off and watched her expression. She had gone from happy to scared as soon as I had mention Hibari, now she was pale. Smirking inwardly, I turned to leave.

"Also, you may want to hope that you get there after Mochida, otherwise you may be in for a whole world more of hurt." I bowed my head towards her and walked out the door. The door closed shut on her face, a look of pure fear etched onto it.

I sighed as I walked back to my office. It is possible that I have been hanging around the wrong people for too long and they have been rubbing off on me. Shaking my head at the thought, I kept walking. I had nearly reached my office when I crashed into someone. Almost falling, I looked at who I had walked into.

"Oh look, it's Dame-Tsuna. What are you doing here?" Osamu sneered and looked down at me. This confused me.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary?" I asked ignoring his question.

"Why should I answer that, you didn't answer my question?" Osamu was looking at me carefully. I noticed that his eyes kept going back to my eyes. That was when I remembered that I hadn't turned my eyes back to brown yet. Angry at myself for forgetting yet again, I quickly blinked and let my Will return to normal.

"Well, I'm on my way back to my room to get some sleep before Hibari comes in." I looked him directly in the eye, hoping he bought that.

"Really? Then why aren't you there now?" he was clearly not buying it. Luckily I already had a plan in mind for this.

"Because I was talking to Nagisa-Sensei. I needed help with something." This he would buy. I was still Dame-Tsuna in his eyes and nothing would change that.

"Ha ha, of course you would be talking to the teacher. What were you doing, trying to bribe her so you could get better grades?" I just looked at him. Really, that was the best you could come up with. I felt a little disgusted at him thinking that I was that low to do that and also that he thought Oregano would actually accept those. She would probably beat the crap out of anyone who tried that.

I moved to walk away, back to the room I was sharing with Hibari. Paperwork was going to have to wait; I had a cover to keep. I took a few steps and was genuinely surprised when Osamu didn't come after me. As I was walking away I could feel his eyes on me though. It was like he was watching for any way I stuff up somehow. I turned the corner and stopped.

"Thanks for the help by the way." I told Reborn looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"You didn't need it. Also, I took the liberty of placing some paperwork in your room. You may want to finish it before Hibari returns." I looked at him.

"You did _what_!?" he smirked and I panicked and began running towards my room.

There wasn't actually that much paperwork in the room. I had been terrified, but when I opened the door there was only a small pile. There was only about twenty or so pieces that I had to read and sign. Reborn was being merciful. This was strange. I immediately suspected that something was going to happen.

"What is –" I was cut off by a knock at the door. When the door opened, Sebastian was in the door way.

"A letter for you, Decimo." I thanked him and then took the letter. He bowed and left and I looked at the letter. It was addressed to me, that was true, but I was scared to read it. I hoped that I was dreaming, so I pinched myself and blinked multiple times. Nope there was pain and that envelope was still in my hand.

I wasn't scared to read it because it may be trapped or anything. No, it was because I recognised the writing and what was written on the envelope. There was only one person that I knew who addressed me as 'Tuna-fish'. Sighing dramatically, I figured I may as well get it over with. I opened it and then read it as quickly as I could. When I finished I slumped onto my chair.

"Really Dad, first you send your subordinates to spy on me and now you are going to crash my school excursion. Thanks." I chucked the letter onto the table and rested my head on the table and groaned. Just when I thought the trip wouldn't get any worse.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. If you don't recall who Oregano is, she is one of Iemitsu's subordinates and she first appeared in episode 47 of anime and chapter 106 in the manga. She didn't get much screen time in the anime, only appearing during the Varia arc, but in the manga she got more.  
Please review and tell me if you liked it, if you didn't, and any helpful tips and tricks for writing. Please and Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** The new chapter is finally here. I have been really busy with Exams and studying that I haven't been able to write any more of this story. I apologise for the late update and hopefully it won't happen again.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does. I can only wish.

**Warnings:** Probable OOC-ness and cursing(mostly Gokudera, but too much exposure causes the other characters to pick up the habit.)

"Blah blah blah" - Japanese

"_Blah blah blah_" - Italian

"Blah _blah_ blah" - emphasis

* * *

Mochida didn't appear at breakfast the next day. Nagisa-Sensei didn't either. Looking around, I saw that some of the students were concerned but they weren't looking for them. Sebastian said that they weren't feeling well and were staying in bed. Most of the students guessed that he was lying; I could see it in their faces. Every single one of them glanced at Hibari quickly and then looked away just as fast. Hibari was smirking a little.

"Kyoya, you didn't kill them did you?" I asked and he turned to face me. He didn't say anything, but his eyes said that he enjoyed the fight. I made a mental note to send someone to their rooms and make sure they would be fine. Going back to eating, I tried to plan how I was going to keep my father away from the students but I wasn't having any luck.

I was about to leave when Alfeo burst through the door. He was sweating and looked completely scared. I watched as he looked around the room, and when his eyes locked with mine his expression turned to relief.

"_Decimo, I'm sorry but I couldn't stop him._" Before I could ask who, a shout echoed throughout the dining hall.

"VVVVOOOIIIIII!" all the students covered their ears. I heard Yamamoto start laughing and gave him a look. He just shrugged and stood up. Sighing, I stood up and followed him quickly. I noticed Gokudera standing up as well. The students, following our example, stood up as well and they all walked to the entrance hall.

"_Where is the brat? I heard he was here and boss wants to see him._" Shaking my head at the loud voice, I walked faster. Sometimes I think that Squalo and Onii-san should have a shouting match and see who is the loudest.

"_I already told you that he was unavailable right now. You will have to wait._" That didn't sound like something you should say to him. I walked even faster.

"_I won't be waiting I want –_" he was cut off by Yamamoto laughing.

"Haha, yo Squalo. What are you doing here?" I just arrived at the doorway as he spoke. Squalo turned to him.

"Well, well Brat. Have you been training hard?" Of course that is what he would start talking about.

"Of course I have been training, why wouldn't I. The kid sure runs a tight ship." Yamamoto replied. I shuddered slightly at the mention of Reborn, who, now that I thought about it, wasn't actually here. That's strange. Before I could think about it anymore, I was spotted by Squalo.

"VVOOII! I thought you said he was unavailable?" He yelled at the butler while looking at me. I gulped visibly, shut the door and then made my way closer to Yamamoto. When I got there I noticed that Gokudera had arrived before me.

"Brat, Boss wants to see you." I looked at him.

"You do realise that I am in the middle of an excursion for school. I'm fairly sure that he should know that too. I can't leave and go and see him."

"VOOII, he isn't in the mood for your shit right now."

"And Jyuudiame isn't in the mood for _your_ shit right now either. He already gave you his answer about seeing your shitty boss, so can you just –" I clapped my hand over Gokudera's mouth before he could curse anymore. If he kept this up it wouldn't be long before Lambo or Fuuta or even I-pin began swearing like that.

"VOOII, watch it brat." I gave Squalo a look.

"Like I said, I can't come and see him because I am in the middle of an excursion. If I was here over the school holidays I would. But like the butler said I am unavailable." With that I turned to walk away. I literally took one step, and then I was nailed in the head with a Leon-Mallet.

"Actually Dame-Tsuna, you can go and see this guy's boss. We teachers have decided that it would be better to teach the class while actually seeing places that are in Italian history and their mansion is where we were planning on going at one point. I guess we can go today." I looked at him. Was he serious right now? He was planning on taking a group of teenagers into a place that was filled with many people who liked to kill things and did so for a living.

"VOI, we'll see you there then." And with that Squalo turned, hair flaring behind him, and walked out the door. As the door slammed shut, the students walked in through the door way.

The students all looked disappointed that they didn't get to see the one who had been shouting, but they all perked up when Reborn told them that we would be going on a trip. I sighed but knew that there was no getting out of it. Yamamoto looked down at me as I sighed.

"Hey it won't be that bad. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

3rd POV

Osamu jumped at the shout. He looked down and saw that he had almost dropped his breakfast on himself. Shrugging, he picked up his fork to pierce another piece of bacon when he noticed that Yamamoto and Dame-Tsuna had stood up and were leaving. He placed his fork back on his plate and stood up to follow. From the corner of his eye, he noticed that others were doing the same.

At the end of the hallway he saw the brown hair of Dame-Tsuna turn the corner. He could hear some shouting happening in Italian, but he understood none of it. Frustrated he began to walk faster. He could see a door at the end, but it was closed.

"Brat, Boss wants to see you." Osamu could hear the voice shouting through the door. He went to open it but he was stopped by Reboyama-Sensei shaking his head. Shrugging, he leaned his ear against the door.

" – excursion for school. I'm fairly sure that he should know that too. I can't leave and go and see him." He could only catch the end of it, though the voice was muffled by the door.

"VOOII, he isn't in the mood for your shit right now." He was shortly joined by other students who were curious.

"And Jyuudiame isn't in the mood for _your_ shit right now either." That voice was familiar.

"Hey isn't that Gokudera?" the student was quickly shushed.

" –his answer about seeing your shitty boss, so can you just –" they heard the faint clap of a hand and knew that was what had shut the silver head up.

"VOOII, watch it brat." Reboyama-Sensei opened the door slightly while another voice was speaking. He shot a quick look at the students.

"You can come in when you hear the loud voice shouting again." He told them. Osamu was about to object, but he just walked through. When it looked like Osamu was about to object, he threw a Leon-Mallet at one of the people.

"Actually Dame-Tsuna, you can go and see this guy's boss. We teachers have decided that it would be better to teach the class while actually seeing places that are in Italian history and their mansion is where we were planning on going at one point. I guess we can go today." The students looked on in shock. They were still standing there when they heard the loud shouting again.

Osamu snapped out of it and pushed through the door. He managed to catch a glimpse of silver hair leaving as a door slammed shut. The other students appeared behind him. They all were a bit disappointed about missing the shouter but they all perked up when Reboyama-Sensei confirmed that what he had said was true.

Osamu glanced back as he followed the other students. He noticed that Dame-Tsuna had a horrified look on, like he didn't want to go on this trip. Shrugging, he decided to just watch him during the trip. He just knew that something was going to happen and it could possibly reveal what had been bugging him about Dame-Tsuna. Well, hoped it would.

* * *

Normal POV

The journey to the Varia mansion was uneventful, which I was glad about. I was scared that someone would kick up a fuss about going, but it turned out everyone was super excited about going. Well, everyone except for a few of my guardians. What surprised me even more was that Mukuro decided that he was coming along. Of course because of that, Chrome tagged along, as well as Lambo and I-pin who had gotten attached to Chrome, and Fuuta who was looking after Lambo.

The other students hadn't minded when they were told. In fact some of the boys had been delighted that Chrome was coming. I had seen a few of them flirting with her, although they stopped when Mukuro glared at them. Some of them begged her to sit next to them, but she shook her head and moved closer to Mukuro, who smirked at them and proceeded to walk to a seat.

The arrival at the Mansion went smoother than I thought it could. Everyone was quiet but bouncing round trying to see all they could without moving far. I sighed quietly before gathering with all the other students in front of the stairs. We stood in silence, waiting for someone to open the door.

It wasn't long before I heard the sound of running footsteps. I was starting to get a sense of déjà vu, and I started to back away slightly from the door. Turns out I wasn't quick enough.

"TTTSSSUUUUUUUU!" and once again I found myself flat on my back; although this time I flattened by an older man. Of course said man immediately picked me up and proceeded to squeeze the life out of me.

"Luss-nee, can't breathe." I choked out. He released me and looked at the other students.

"And who are these charming people?" I turned and saw that the students were giving Lussuria odd looks.

"These are my classmates, Luss-nee." The flamboyant man squealed and started to gush over how handsome and beautiful they all were. I noticed that some of them were blushing and others looked uncomfortable.

"Lussuria, I think we should go inside now." Reborn spoke up as he walked over. Lussuria looked over at him.

"Of course Reborn, but Boss is in a bad mood right now. You may want to stay away from his room and office for a while." He turned around and led the way into the Mansion. The students followed after getting over the shock of seeing Lussuria. I laughed quietly. If they thought that he was surprising, I can't wait to see what they think of the rest of the Varia.

* * *

**A/N:** And in come the Varia. Also I figured out how to make line breaks. Anyway, please review and tell what you think or any helpful tips and tricks for writing. Please and Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter. Apologies for the late update, but this chapter just didn't want to get written. I re-wrote it many times before I was reasonably happy with it. Thank you to everyone who is supporting this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it belongs to Akria Amano.

**Warnings:** Probably OOC-ness and cursing(courtesy of Gokudera, but too much exposure causes other characters to pick up the habit).

* * *

We didn't have to wait long to see other members of the Varia. As soon as we entered the main hall I felt an extra presence enter the room. I sighed slightly before glancing back at a smirking Mukuro. Shaking my head, I decided to ignore it. I knew they would reveal themself soon; it was only a matter of time.

"Master-Pineapple, are you here to see Boss?" The monotone voice coming from behind the students made them all jump into the air. Yes, even the 'macho' guys who like to look tough. The students all turned in the direction the voice had come from to see Fran standing behind them, his face void of all expression.

"No little one, we are just here for a tour." Mukuro called back to him.

"Oh well. And here I was thinking that I could finally see what a pineapple looks like when it gets shot." Fran sighed slightly and then turned away. I saw a vein start to throb on Mukuro's forehead at his words. His trident materialised into his hand and he pointed it at the turned back. Before he could do anything, three oddly shaped knives found themselves imbedded in Fran's hat.

"Ushishishi, look what the Prince found. He found a froggy and lots of peasants." Bel jumped down from the railing he had been sitting on. I sighed and started to back away from them as I felt that it would be bad if they spotted me. It would have worked if Reborn hadn't kicked me in the head and sent me flying over to where they were standing.

"Ah, fake prince look, its Vongola. Doesn't Boss want to see him?" Fran turned and asked Bel.

"The Prince believes that he does." I shuddered as Bel started laughing again. Before I could protest they each grabbed one of my arms and started dragging me out of the room. I could hear a few voices protesting about my leaving but no one came after me. Sighing, I resigned myself to being taken against my will to see one of the men who would like to see me dead.

* * *

3rd POV

"Well then. Shall we start the tour?" Lussuria clapped his hands and stated cheerfully as though a student hadn't just been dragged out of the room by a psychotic knife wielding prince and a frog. The students looked dumbfounded but they all nodded and moved to follow the flamboyant man.

He took them to see the library first. In there were various paintings of different Varia officers. The students made sure to stay well away from the portraits as all of them had heard about what had happened back at the other mansion.

As Lussuria lead them around, he made sure to tell them stories and information that they could use in the History class. He told them about what the Varia's job was – he made sure to not include the part about assassination though – and how long they had been around. The students listened as he explained how the Varia was a part of the Vongola and how that had started – excluding the part about the Mafia – as well as how he became a part of it.

At Lunchtime he lead them all into the Dining hall where the students were surprised to see Tsuna already seated in one of the chairs. His expression was frozen in a smile that looked quite fake to most of the students. It probably had something to do with the person who he was sitting beside. The students shuddered as one as the crimson eyes glared at them as they entered. Tsuna smiled weakly and waved at Gokudera and Yamamoto when he spotted them. They immediately made their way to him and sat down. The students followed their example, but they tried to sit as far away from the scary figure as possible.

* * *

Normal POV

"Boss, how was your talk?" Lussuria asked as he sat down, leaving a spot between himself and said man.

"It was fine Trash." He answered closing his eyes. Everyone was dead silent and listening to the conversation closely. Before Lussuria could say anything he was cut off by a familiar shout.

"VVOOOIII, are you in a better mood yet Boss?" as one, we all turned their heads to the door. The moment Squalo walked in, Xanxus threw a glass at his head.

"Stop yelling, Trash. I have a headache." I groaned and rested my head on the table; he wasn't the only one. I thought back to what Xanxus had wanted to speak to me about and shuddered slightly. It turns out that the Vongola had decided to hold a ball and that it would be happening during the time that we were all here. That meant that the students would have to go and they would see different mafia members. I shuddered again and tugged at my hair. No wonder my dad was coming to the mansion.

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and made a mental note to talk to Reborn about it when we got back. Right now I had bigger problems to deal with. I looked around the table to have a look at all the frozen faces. They were all too terrified to speak or move. Hopefully when the food arrived they would start to speak, but they may need someone to start the conversation.

"Hey Luss-nee, did the students enjoy the tour so far?" I asked Lussuria. He looked over at me and then proceeded to give me a full length detail about where they had gone and what he had told them. I listened carefully with a smile on my face, faintly noticing that the other students had taken this as their cue to talk amongst each other.

By the time lunch arrived everyone was talking to everyone. Some of the students had even been brave enough to ask Xanxus some questions, not that they got many answers though. I saw that someone had even started up a conversation with Levi. Now that was a surprise.

Lunch didn't turn into a food fight, for which I was grateful. When everyone was finished we continued on the tour. Bel and Fran joined in the tour this time and pointed out random tidbits that, thankfully, had nothing to do with the mafia. I smiled slightly when I realised that they were actually having fun doing something that wasn't mafia related.

When it was time to go Lussuria, Bel and Fran all told the students that they would visit. I smiled as the students thanked them before we all went back into the limos.

The trip back to the mansion was uneventful, apart from Lambo kicking up a fuss about wanting candies. We had to make a little detour because of that, but otherwise it was fine. Chrome and Mukuro disappeared the minute got back, whereas Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta tagged along with the rest of the students.

Sebastian led us into one of the entertainment rooms where we spent the rest of the day. I spent that time telling my guardians and friends about the upcoming ball. They each had differing reactions, but they all agreed that they would make sure to ask the guests to keep the mafia stuff on down-low.

By the time dinner came around, the students were acting like zombies. All of them were worn out from day and went straight to bed afterwards. I went to my office to do some of the paper work that had appeared while we were out.

I sighed and rotated my wrist when I finally placed my pen down. Once I had tripled-checked that I signed everything, I made my way to the room I was staying in. As soon as my head touched the pillow I fell asleep, not aware that I had been watched from the moment I left my office.

* * *

**A/N:** So there we have it. I'm sorry for it being a shorter chapter, but as I said previously, it didn't want to be written. Can you please leave a review and tell me if you liked it, if you didn't, any suggestions and tips and tricks for writing. Please and Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** And here we have the new chapter of my story. I think I am beginning to see the point of skills lessons, I can use them to write more chapters for you people who read them. Thank you to everyone who has been supporting my story. I have gotten over 100 reviews on this story and I am so happy. My friends thought I was dying because they were around when I saw the number. I love you all.  
Ahem, now on with the story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warning:** Probable OOC-ness, Boss!Tsuna and swearing( Gokudera again, but too much exposure causes other characters to pick up the habit, like un-named classmates and small children)

* * *

Located in the middle of a dark forest was a simple log cabin. The only light was coming from a single candle resting on the table. Seated around the table were five people, four men and one woman. There was an extra chair beside the woman, which was for the other man that was standing beside the window. Everyone was staring at the candle in silence, watching the flame burn down and splutter then die.

"He's late." The woman stated before shifting in her seat slightly.

"Maybe the wind's stopping him from coming." The man beside her offered. She scoffed and was about to speak when a cry of a bird called out through the night.

The man beside the window opened it just as a hawk flew into the room. It flew straight onto his shoulder. The man reached up to its leg and untied the note attached. He then walked over to the woman and gave her the note. She unrolled it and started reading it. When she was finished she snorted once before placing it on the table.

"Well looks like we have a chance to become famous. It seems that the Decimo has visitors at the mansion and they know nothing. Perfect hostages." She smiled revealing oddly pointed teeth. The men around the table all grinned as well, as sinister as each other.

* * *

Today Hibari decided that it was time for me to make up on my promise. It had been one week and five days since we had arrived in Italy and so far nothing majorly mafia like has happened. I'm still waiting for my father to show up and for when Nono will mention the date for the ball.

I managed to sneak away from the class that we had that day. It was simple to do; all I had to do was mention Hibari and I was free to go. They had started up the small classes the moment that everyone was allowed out of the infirmary. Although, they all think that I will most likely be in the infirmary after this. I think that I will let them think that; it could help me get through all my paperwork that has piled up.

Shuddering at that thought, I walked into the training room. Hibari was standing in the middle of the room, tonfas in hand, with a small smirk on his face. I walked closer, pulling my gloves on as I went. The moment I was standing in front of him, he attacked. Luckily I had been expecting him to and managed to dodge the first blow and counter with my knee to his stomach. He went with the motion, before pulling back to attack again.

The next five minutes was a flurry of hits, blocks, near misses and bodies getting thrown backwards. I didn't want to admit it, but I was nearly having fun. This was one of the only ways that I could communicate properly with Hibari. I jumped back and wiped the smudge of blood off my mouth. Hibari smirked at me and I grinned back. We were already covered in cuts and bruises, but I knew that it wouldn't end until one of us was unconscious or something happened.

Hibari advanced forward again and I turned my attention back to the fight. The next flurry of hits were faster and stronger than previously. I had to keep my full attention on them to make sure that they didn't hit in any dangerous places.

I didn't notice when the door opened. It seemed like Hibari didn't either, but I'm not sure. Hibari jumped backwards and then glanced over at the door quickly before jumping back into the fight. He did it so quickly that I was unable to turn to see what had caught his attention.

I jumped away this time and turned my head towards the door. What I saw shocked me to the core and made me freeze. Hibari took advantage of this and knocked me to the ground.

"My win, Omnivore. Next time you might want to lock the door." He stated before stalking towards the shell shocked student who had been standing and watching the fight take place.

* * *

Reborn almost cracked into laughter at the look of obvious distress on his students face. Although the look on his face when he had first spotted them was great as well. He watched in amusement as the teen stood up from the ground and slowly made his way over to the group. The students didn't appear to notice as they were still in shock with what they had witnessed.

Reborn had told them that for this lesson they would be going to visit one of the rooms that they hadn't seen when they went on the tour. When questioned about why they were going, he replied with a short answer.

"You will find out something that will surprise you." The students all talked about what it could be on the short trip over there and Reborn listened to some of the ideas. Most of them were incredibly boring, like how the mansion has a ghost or things like that.

When he stood in front of the door to the training room that he had sent Tsuna to, he stopped and faced the class.

"Now then. No matter what you see inside this room, you must not say a word at all. Do you understand?" Reborn let out a slight amount of his killing intent and watched as the students all nodded their heads.

All of the students walked in and then he closed the door behind them. They were all staring at the fight taking place in front of them. At first all they would have been able to see was a blur of clothes and the ring of metal. It wouldn't be too much a jump if they had already guessed that Hibari was fighting someone.

When Hibari jumped back and the battle paused for a slight moment before starting again, everyone was able to see who was fighting. The Hibari Kyoya, demon prefect of Namimori Middle school, was fighting against Dame-Tsuna, who was holding his own. Both of them had parts of their clothes ripped and were bleeding from various cuts on their bodies.

Now however with Hibari walking towards them and Tsuna looking up at them in horror, they were unable to do anything. It seemed that nothing more would happen, until Mukuro decided to walk into the room.

* * *

The distress I felt when I saw the students standing in the doorway was nothing compare to how I felt when Mukuro walked in. At first I prayed that he wouldn't antagonise Hibari, but then I realised that this was Mukuro I was thinking about, he would take any chance he got to mess with him.

"Why hello there little Skylark. Having your wings clipped by the young Vongola are you?" Mukuro smirked and laughed at the expression that appeared on Hibari's face. I could hear slight murmurs coming from the students and almost facepalmed because of how bad the situation was becoming. Now all that has to happen was for them to get into a fight and scar the students. That would just complete this picture perfectly.

"Mukuro, do you always have to antagonise every time you see him?" I asked sighing quietly. I decided that I may as well use some of my boss tone as the students had already seen me fight. My hope that they would leave without discovering anything was slowly going down the drain. I glanced over at the students once more and noticed that none of my guardians, nor Kyoko or Hana, were there. Then I spotted Reborn and knew that it was his fault. I looked back over at Mukuro.

"Yes I do Tsunayoshi. It is my purpose in live to mess with the little Skylark whenever I get the chance. But you have been recently clipping my wings as well." He smirked again and took a step forward. Hibari pulled out his tonfas and took a step towards Mukuro.

"Kyoya, don't do it. Not in front of the students. They are civilians." I growled at him, just loud enough that he could hear. He ignored me and took another step forward. Mukuro materialised his trident and took a step forward, smirk still adorning his face. If I didn't stop this now, these students were going to be scarred mentally and possibly injured. I guess it's time I pulled out the big guns.

"Mukuro so help me if you fight Kyoya in front of the students, I will tell Chrome." I threatened. He stopped short and turned to face me, dread appearing on his face.

"You wouldn't dare." He hissed back at me.

"Try me." I stated and brought up my Will to prove how serious I was. From the corner of my eye I saw some of the students flinch and mentally scolded myself, but it was necessary at the moment.

Mukuro sighed before de-materialising his trident. Hibari smirked and stood up from his crouch that he had entered.

"Now who is getting their wings clipped?" Hibari smirked before stalking past. Leave to Hibari to always want the last word. Mukuro looked at me again and glared slightly, before sighing and stalking out after the prefect. I hoped that if he caught up they would at least be outside.

A cough turned my attention over to the students that were still gathered at the door. All of them were still looking at me shell shocked. I blinked and realised my Will before sighing.

"What the fu-"

"JJJJYYYYUUUUDDDDIIIIAAAAMMMMEEEEEEE!" the familiar shout cut off whatever the student had been about to say. I braced myself as the door opened and waited for the familiar face to match the voice. The moment Gokudera entered I was ambushed with questions. He was followed by the rest of my guardians who hadn't been here, except for Lambo.

"Hayato, calm down. I am fine; there is no need to worry. If anything you should probably worry about the students standing in the doorway that you flattened when you arrived." I told him. It was true; about five students had been run over in Gokudera's attempt to get to me. He looked over and then started apologising as fast as he could and slamming his forehead to the ground. I seriously wish that he would find a better way of apologising, because it makes me flinch every time and is hard to get him to stop. With the help of Yamamoto, I managed to get him to stop just after his forehead had started to bleed.

"I need a coffee." I muttered when he had finally finished. I looked at Onii-san quickly.

"Can you fix Hayato for me please?" I asked.

"Of course Sawada. I will extremely help Octopus-head." He stated and nodded his head once. I smiled gratefully and started walking to the door with Gokudera's protests following me.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." I called back, as escaped from the training room before any of the students shook themselves from the shock they were in. When I rounded the corner, I groaned. This was going to be fun to explain.

* * *

**A/N: **I know people wanted to find out about the ball, but that will happen sometime soon... hopefully. It's either going to be in the next chapter or the one after, but it will happen. Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Also, if you spot any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me and I will try and fix it up. Please and Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Ahhhhh, I'm so sorry about the wait. I have been so busy with school that I have been unable to write it. My other stories have the same problem. I was trying to write them all at the same time; I had the word documents open and would write a part of one of them and then write some for a different one if I wasn't getting anywhere. Again I am really sorry.  
Anyway, here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it belongs to Akira Amano

**Warnings: **Probable OOC-ness, Boss!Tsuna and swearing(courtesy of Gokudera but too much exposure causes other charcters to pick up the habit.)

* * *

The minute I walked into the dining room, I was ambushed by the students. All of them were yelling over the top of each other, trying to make their questions heard over the noise. I looked around and saw that my guardians were all watching the scene with interest. Half of them looked like they were about to start laughing that moment, the rest already were. I sent them a glare and they all shrugged before going back to watching the scene.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna! How come you can fight on even ground with Hibari?" One question was finally distinguished from the rest of the noise, but it was the one question I didn't want to answer. All of the students fell silent at the question. I sighed and looked back at my guardians for help. They all shook their heads and I let my shoulders drop. I floundered for a bit trying to figure out the best way to explain without revealing the mafia.

"I um, well you see, it's because –"

"TTTUUUNNNNAAAA!" I spun around at the voice and was immediately glomped by my father. For someone who thinks I am angry at him, he sure doesn't show it. The students had all frozen at the sight of my father flying through the air and then clinging to me. I'm pretty sure they were all wondering how I managed to keep standing considering I had a fully grown man hanging off me.

"How is my little Tuna-Fish going?" I looked down at him and then back at the students who were staring in confusion. Honestly, can he not read the atmosphere?

"I'm fine dad, but can you please let go of me?" I asked him before gesturing with my hand as much as I could towards the students. Thankfully, he seemed to understand what I was going on about and let go. He then faced the students in front of us.

"My name is Sawada Iemistu, Tuna's father." He told them, finishing the sentence with a quick glare that sent shivers down the students' spines. I shook my head slightly. Another person to add to my people-who-are-very-protective list.

I started walking away, but was ambushed by the students again. They were all looking at me expectantly and I sighed again in defeat. However before I opened my mouth my dad sent all the students a glare. They all shivered before turning away and running to their seats. No more questions were thrown at me after that and lunch was blissfully quiet.

Once everyone had finished eating, we had to go to another class. As we were walking Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta came up behind us and started walking along side. I glanced at them before looking away again. They would leave once they realised where we were going.

Turns out they didn't and they followed us into the room.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked them, glancing back at the rest of the students.

"Going to class with you." They all answered at the same time. I sighed before looking back at them.

"You can't do that. We are learning advanced subjects that you guys won't understand yet." I told them lightly, hoping that would be enough to get them to leave.

"But Tsuna-nii," Fuuta whined. Lambo had pulled out his puppy dog eyes and I-pin had joined him. I caved after a few seconds and scolded myself when they sat down beside me in the classroom.

Reborn looked at them with interest as we sat down. I didn't like that look. That look meant that he was planning something that would inevitably cause me harm in some way. I shuddered as he then smirked at me before starting the class.

The class had been going well, even with the kids sitting in with us. Lambo had tried to blow Gokudera up, but it had been handled and no one had gotten injured. Fuuta had started to rank something, but he had quickly been moved out of the room. I-pin nearly exploded, but it had been avoided with a few well-placed words. Okay, so I may have exaggerated well, but it had been doing so much better than when Osamu decided to get snarky with the kids.

"Why do we have brats in the class with us? I mean they obviously aren't smart enough to understand this stuff, so why they even here?" Osamu had said loud enough that I could hear it. My head had twitched at the words and both Gokudera and Yamamoto rounded on him.

"Oi, Fucktard, what right do you have to say they are smart enough? For all you know they could be child geniuses." Gokudera retorted. I wasn't surprised at Gokudera backing up Lambo and the others. After all Lightning and Storm are like brothers, and Fuuta and I-pin are a part of this family as well.

"That was not a nice thing to say, Osamu." Yamamoto said, his eyes narrowing.

"That was an extremely mean thing to say. Would you like it if someone said that to your younger brother or sister?" Onii-san shouted at Osamu. Osamu looked surprised by the words from Onii-san.

"'Brother or sister'? You mean those three kids are Dame-Tsuna's siblings?" The whole class turned to face Osamu and gave him an are-you-stupid look. I was so tempted to face palm but I restrained myself.

"Do you not listen to what they call him? They call him 'Tsuna-nii'. Seriously dude, maybe you should invest in some hearing aids." Hiraga joked. The whole class laughed and I snickered a little myself. Osamu looked furious at the laughter that was surrounding him. He turned his glare onto the kids and stood up. I immediately reacted by standing up in front of them.

"What are you planning to do, Osamu?" I asked intent on protecting them from any harm that may come.

"What are you going to do about it, Dame-Tsuna?" Osamu taunted as he took a step forward.

"Tsuna-nii isn't dame," I-pin shouted at Osamu. I looked at her in surprise. Usually she would be too shy to do something like this. I smiled at her and watched as she blushed slightly before turning a glare onto Osamu.

"Listen here you little shit," Osamu started. I looked back at him, only to see him glaring at full force and shaking with rage. My glare was then turned onto him. Some of the students gasped and I realised that I must have lost control of my Will and my eyes turned orange. I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by the door slamming open.

"B-Boss, Cloud man is coming and he didn't look happy." Chrome stood panting in the doorway. I did a double take when I noticed that Mukuro was standing behind her but he didn't have a smug smirk on his face. That scared me because it meant that Hibari wasn't pissed because of him. My Intuition flared slightly at that thought.

I turned back to the class and locked eyes with Reborn. His fedora was shadowing his face slightly but I could see a glimmer of concern in his eyes. I then turned to face the class and brought up my Will. If what I thought is going to happen, my cover didn't matter.

"All of you must stay completely quiet. Whatever you do, do not make any noise what so ever. Am I understood?" I asked using what my guardians call my boss voice. All of the students nodded quickly and I smiled. I then turned back to face the door, briefly noticing that Chrome and Mukuro had moved away from the door and into the classroom, and watched as Hibari stalked into the room.

The first thing I noticed was the blood. His usually immaculate uniform was covered in blood. The tonfas that were gripped in one hand by his side were dripping and creating puddles on the floor in the doorway. Hibari was staggering slightly, but I knew that none of the students would be able to tell. I walked towards him quickly when I saw his eyes.

Hibari's steel blue eyes were set in a glare, but were expressing concern. My eyes quickly roved over him and picked out all the injuries that I could see. Then I glanced towards his other hand that was curled into a gentle fist. I could see some blood stained feathers peeking out from in between his fingers.

The minute I reached him, I held out my hand.

"Give him to me." I said softly. Hibari glared at me before silently raising his hand. I gently peeled open his hand to look at the small bird. The once yellow feathers were now stained with blood. I quickly cupped my hands around him and listened carefully. The room was silent for a moment and I heard and felt a weak thrumming of the small bird's heart. I opened my eyes and smiled at Hibari.

"He's going to be fine." At my words Hibari collapsed onto the ground like a puppet that had his strings cut. I quickly rushed towards him to make sure that he wouldn't bleed out. That was when all hell broke loose. The student started panicking and rushing around. I could hear Gokudera cursing at them and trying to calm them down. Yamamoto's laughter and Onii-san's shouts of extreme weren't helping at all. After a few seconds a gunshot echoed throughout the room. The room fell into silence straight away.

"Thank you Reborn. Now then, I need three tables pushed together, bandages from the infirmary, maybe a nurse or doctor if there is one. Also I need someone to help me carry Kyoya." My words stunned the students for a moment before several rushed out of the room. With their movement the rest of the students started to obey what I had said. A couple started to push tables together and some came over towards me.

With their help I managed to pick up Hibari and place him on the table. I laid Hibird down beside him and then quickly gestured for Onii-san to come over. The minute he reached the table we started to undo the buttons on his shirt. By this time my Will had gone down and my hands were starting to shake. As we moved his shirt I glanced around and saw that the girls who were in the room had walked over to a corner with Chrome, who was comforting them.

"How is he?" I started at Mukuro's voice from beside my ear. Glancing back I saw that his eyes showed slight concern before it quickly vanished. He didn't like to admit it, but deep down inside he did like Hibari.

"We're trying to see how much damage there is and so far there is numerous cuts and swelling. Some of the cuts look like they were made from claws so I'm thinking it was either an animal or box weapon, maybe both." I answered mechanically before quickly moving to the pants. There was too much blood to be able to pull them off, so I started putting pressure on the wounds that I could see on his chest.

The students that had run off to the infirmary arrived with bandages and one of them had been smart enough to bring some scissors. They laid them on the table next to Onii-san, who immediately picked up the scissors. As he started to cut Hibari's pants Chrome took the girls out of the room. I saw some of the boys follow but notice that a few stayed behind.

"Sawada, we need water and stitches. I won't be able to heal all of it with my flames." Onii-san's words shook me out of my daze I had drifted into. I looked over at the few students that had stayed and gestured for one of them to come closer.

"Hiroshi, place your hands where mine are and place pressure on the skin. Do not release it until I can take over again or Onii-san tells you to. Understand?" He nodded and placed his hands onto Hibari's chest. I backed away carefully, making sure that he was placing enough pressure onto the wounds. Onii-san locked eyes with me and then nodded his head slightly. I returned it and then left the room as quickly as I could, not noticing the blood dripping from my hands.

* * *

"Wouldn't it have made better sense for someone else to go?" Hiroshi asked after Tsuna had left. Ryohei looked up briefly before returning back to the pants.

"Well yes, but Sawada needed to leave for a moment. He doesn't like it when his family gets hurt." Ryohei fell silent once again. Hiroshi nodded before looking back down at Hibari's chest. It was hard to believe that it was Hibari lying on the table. He understood why all the students freaked out when Hibari had collapsed. Their reality was broken, so they freaked. It was only natural.

He slightly surprised as to why he hadn't freaked out too. Maybe it was because it looked like Tsuna had been freaking out as well.

Hiroshi had never been one of the people to bully Tsuna, but he had never tried to stop it wither. He just sat on the sidelines watching, too scared that the bullies might get him instead. Every time he saw it happening he always saw a slight resistance in Tsuna's eyes before he looked away. The look had been happening more often and before Hibari had stalked in, it looked like he was actually going to do something instead of just stand there.

When Hibari had stalked in, Tsuna had freaked out. He didn't show it much, but Hiroshi knew that there had been others who had seen it. The ones who had stayed in the room after everyone else left were some of them.

Ryohei had finally gotten the pants off and was trying to staunch the blood flow, when Tsuna rushed back into the room. He had a box in his hand and Hiroshi could see more bandages and some thread inside of it. Yamamoto and Gokudera followed with boxes in their hands as well. Another person followed behind them carrying two buckets full of water. They moved up to the tables and placed their luggage down. The rest of the students moved forward to some and help out.

Tsuna reached into the box he had brought with him and pulled out a white cloth. He immediately dunked it into one of the buckets and then wrung it out. His hands were shaking as he scrubbed gently at the blood covering Hibari. Yamamoto and Gokudera were standing beside the table awkwardly before Ryohei told them to go and check up on the rest of the class. They left gladly after one last look at Tsuna, who was dunking the bloody cloth in the other bucket.

The other person who had walked in, Hiroshi can vaguely recall Tsuna calling him Mukuro, pulled out another cloth from the bucket. He dunked it into the first bucket and then moved over to Hibari's chest to begin cleaning the blood there. Tsuna glanced up at him as he moved past.

"Gently Mukuro, please don't hurt him." Tsuna said in a voice just above a whisper. Mukuro nodded and then began scrubbing at Hibari's chest. The moment Mukuro's hand touched his chest, Hibari's arm shot up and grasped Mukuro's wrist.

"Herbivore," he growled weakly. Hiroshi jumped slightly but kept his hands on the wounds. Hibari's eyes flickered towards him before moving back to Mukuro.

"Kyoya leave him be. For once he is trying to help and you are in no condition to get into a fight." Tsuna's voice was heard from his position beside the buckets. Hibari growled and tried to get up off the table, but Ryohei's hands forced him back against the tables.

"You are extremely staying here until we can get a stretcher and have stopped all the bleeding." Hibari growled at Ryohei but stopped struggling. Hiroshi was looking quite shocked at the scene he just witnessed. Hibari had backed down and obeyed someone's orders.

"Omnivore, they had box weapons that all resembled birds as well as having actual birds with them. It was a hawk that –" Hibari cut off to glare at Mukuro who had brushed against one of the really bad cuts on his chest. Hiroshi's mind was trying process everything that he could hear and was waiting for Hibari to keep speaking. Maybe then he would be able to unravel the mystery that was surrounding them. However one look from Tsuna and Hibari fell silent, no longer divulging any information about what had happened.

Hiroshi let out a silent sigh before looking down at where Tsuna was. His mind seemed to be churning over facts so fast it was giving Hiroshi a headache just watching. Suddenly he stood up, causing Hiroshi to jump again. Tsuna walked over to where Mukuro was standing and took over with cleaning the blood off Hibari's chest. Mukuro went back to the buckets.

"The hawk attacked Hibird?" Tsuna asked as he cleaned. A small noise of confirmation was heard from Hibari.

It was silent for a few moments before one of the other students cracked.

"What kind of person would attack an innocent bird and a teen?" Hiroshi turned towards the student and noticed that everyone else had done the same. The student looked slightly embarrassed by the sudden attention and looked as though he was about to retract his statement. A babyish voice cut him off before he could do so, giving everyone the answer they were looking for.

"The Mafia." It was stated so matter-of-factly that Hiroshi nearly laughed. He looked around and saw the facial expressions on Tsuna, Mukuro, Hibari and Ryohei had all become neutral. That was when he started to remember all of the moments when they had been absent or injured and all of the strange people that had somehow known them.

And just like that, the penny dropped.

* * *

**A/N: **Do you guys know how upset I got while I was typing this? At first it was just going to be Hibrid that got hurt but then I made Hibari fight back and it just escalated from there. I nearly started crying in the middle of class because of what I was doing. (Note to self: Don't type scenes like this in the middle of English class.) Anyway, tell what you think by leaving a review. You can say you like it, if you don't, what you think could be going on, or how disappointed you are that Tsuna didn't explain anything. Please and Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Ahhhhhh, I'm EXTREMELY sorry about the wait. My life dragged me by the legs and wouldn't let me escape. And then to top things off, I no longer have a laptop which means that I won't be updating as frequently (If you can even call this frequent) as I can only write it when I wrangle the family laptop off my brothers.  
Anyway, enough about this, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it belongs to Akira Amano

**Warnings: **Probable OOC-ness, Boss!Tsuna, and swearing( courtesy of Gokudera, but too much exposure causes other characters to pick up the habit.)

* * *

Silence. The one thing I don't hear very often was what followed Reborn's statement. It was silent as I continued scrubbing away at Hibari's chest. Silent as Hiroshi continued to press on Hibari's wounds. Silent as Onii-san started to sew up the smaller cuts on Hibari's arms. Silent until one of the students cracked.

At first it was just a small breath of air escaping from their mouth, but it soon turned into full blown laughter. This set off a chain reaction which had the rest of the students rolling on the floor clutching their stomachs. It was very distracting. Yamamoto and Gokudera had walked back into the room followed by a few of the maids and led all the laughing students out of the room.

Moments later the silence returned and we continued patching Hibari. It was while we were doing that I realised that two of the students had stayed. Hiroshi, who still had his hands pressing against Hibari's wounds, and Tanaka, the student who had been the one to ask about who had attacked them.

"You can leave as well if you want to." I told them both gently as I moved back to the buckets. They both shook their heads and Tanaka made his way over to the tables. I sighed but just let it go. Reborn also hopped onto the tables and sat down. He picked up Hibird and immediately started to heal the bird with his flames.

"Ryohei needs to use his to heal Hibari. Once I am finished I will help him." Reborn told me when I looked at him. I nodded before I started to clear away blood again. The amount of blood was making me concerned but it had finally stopped flowing and was starting to clot.

We continued cleaning up and bandaging Hibari until two doctors ran in, carrying a stretcher between them. They both blanched at the sight of Hibari on the tables and us all covered in blood, yes even Tanaka, but quickly moved towards us and took over. It wasn't long before they had finished and shifted Hibari onto the stretcher. They left shortly afterwards, with Hibird chirping feebly beside Hibari's head.

One quick glance around the room had me and everyone else fixing the room back to how it had been before Hibari had burst in; although there wasn't anything we could do about the bloodstains. The maids had come in while we were cleaning and had all but pushed us out the door so they could clean it up themselves. I smiled at them kindly before dragging myself off into the direction of the bathroom.

The minute I stepped into the shower I broke down. All the tears I had been holding in escaped and I'm fairly sure I started freaking out and screaming. I stayed like until I calmed down and stood there, staring at the floor and watching the water flow down the drain.

I don't know how long I was standing there for, and would probably have stayed staring at the drain if it weren't for a sharp knock on the door and a voice informing me that my guardians were waiting for me in my office. Shaking myself out of my daze, I turned the water off and went about drying and dressing myself. My body was moving on autopilot and I was dressed in a suit and halfway down the hall before I even realised it. Sighing, I made my way to my office, pushing all of my worries towards the back of my mind so I could focus on the bigger problem.

I walked through the door and sat down behind my desk, my boss mask in place. Facing my guardians I realised that there was four extra people in the room. I did a double take before realising that two of them were Mochida and Oregano, but stared at Hiroshi and Tanaka.

"We want to know what is going on too. We are all involved whether the other students acknowledge it or not," Hiroshi stated in response to my stare. I nodded at the determination that I saw in both his and Tanaka's eyes.

"Very well then. As you heard from Reborn, it was a mafia family that attacked Hibari but we don't know which one. Kusakabe and my father are currently searching for any information they can find." I told everyone present. My guardians all nodded their heads and the two students looked lost but understood what I was saying.

"Oregano, I want you to help my father with gathering information about the family that got Hibari and Hibird. Mochida, I want you to continue with the mission you have had the whole trip as well as making sure none of the students get kidnapped or injured." Both nodded and then excused themselves. Once they left I looked towards my guardians.

"You all need to make sure that none of the students get injured. This is a top priority. If I'm correct, they will be back but we will be ready for them. Also, Onii-san, can you please see if you can help the doctors in anyway you can? We will need Kyoya in fighting shape." They nodded before moving out of the office.

"Ah, Mukuro and Chrome wait a moment," they paused in the exit, "I would like you two to look around the area that Kyoya was in before he was attacked. There could be some evidence that could help us figure out who the family is." Both mists nodded and Mukuro continued out the door. Chrome turned back to give me a look and I nodded my head slightly to show that I understood. She smiled and followed Mukuro out the door.

I sighed when it was only me and the two students left in the room. My desk, which for once only a single sheet of paper, became the resting place for my head the minute all my guardians had left. I could hear Hiroshi and Tanaka shuffle their feet awkwardly but I was too busy trying to figure out what to say to them to think about it. Of course, Reborn solved that.

"Dame-Tsuna, you should know better than to use your desk as a bed." My head off my desk only for it to be forcefully slammed back into it by the sadistic tutor's foot. I groaned lightly, raising my head up off the desk and rubbing my nose.

"The door is a much better entrance than the air vents, Reborn." I sighed out as he walked across my desk towards his chair.

"I know, but your head is my favourite landing place and I can't resist it." I sighed again and heard Hiroshi make a strange choking noise. It was easy to guess why.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it. It's his way of showing love and affection." I told him, completely ignoring the look I received from Reborn that told me I was going receive double the amount of training. At this point I'm fairly sure I'm up to eight times the amount of training I would normally receive, but I wasn't really counting so I couldn't be sure.

"Anyway, since you have now been informed of what is happening, I believe that it would be wise for you to head back to our classmates. Also please don't tell them about what I told you, it wouldn't do to cause mass panic and hysteria." With those words, the two left looking even more confused than when they arrived.

"This is going to cause so much paperwork. I can already feel my wrist starting to hurt."

* * *

_**Time rewind to before Hibari was attacked.**_

The sun was just in the right spot for it shine down through the leaves of the trees that Hibari was napping under. It was nice under the tree, not too hot and not too cold. The perfect temperature for napping. As a bonus it was also quiet, which was a rarity that the skylark fully intended to make use of.

However, it was not to be.

He heard the frantic flutter of small wings before he heard the terrified chirps. These were then followed by stronger wing beats and Hibari's eyes shot open. The first thing he saw was a terrified Hibrid flying straight for him, and it was being followed by a hawk much larger than they were supposed to be in nature.

Hibari jumped up and snatched Hibird out of the air as he got close to him. He chirped in thanks before nudging Hibari's cloud bracelet. Seeing that, Hibari immediately went about summoning his dying will flames. Normally he wouldn't have decided to use them, but Hibird was telling him to. If Hibird was telling him to use his flames it meant that he wouldn't be able to defeat them otherwise.

Just as he was about to summon the purple flame and call out his vongola gear, the hawk that had been following Hibird disappeared. This caused Hibari to pause what he was doing and wonder if the hawk had left. This hesitation was a fatal mistake.

Turns out the hawk hadn't disappeared, it had simply moved to fast for his eyes to follow it. Plus it had been hiding some birds behind it while Hibari had been distracted by it. Once Hibari had realised, it was too late. The birds began dive-bombing him. This succeeded in stopping him from summoning his vongola gear.

The birds' onslaught didn't stop. Not when Hibari let out a small, barely audible, grunt in pain as the cuts started to mass up. Not even when knives began to join in the onslaught of the skylark. No did they stop when Hibird, a fellow bird, started chirping feebly in his attempts to get out of Hibari's hands and get help.

Hibari seemed to realise what Hibrid was going to do and slowly unfurled his hand so the other birds wouldn't notice. Hibird managed to make it to the next tree before a bird dive-bombed it. Hibird let out a pained and terrified chirp as it hit the ground. Feathers and blood started flying everywhere and Hibari, still under attack from the birds and knives, started making his way towards his fallen pet.

He had managed to be about a step away from Hibird when a knife caught the back of his calf and created a cut deep enough that you could see the bone. His leg collapsed under him and he fell, twisting so that his back was not to the direction the knives were coming from. Once he had fallen to the ground, the birds attacked with more vigour. The knives had joined in again and soon his chest was a bloody mess and his other leg had a deep gouge from his knee to his foot.

And just as suddenly as the assault started, it stopped. The birds vanished, this time actually vanishing, and the knives disappeared. Even the one that had still been in his foot disappeared from existence.

Hibari quickly glanced down at himself and realised that if he didn't get help very quickly, loath to it though he might be, he was going to pass out and most likely die from blood loss. Steeling himself against the pain, he stood up from sheer force of is willpower. He picked up Hibird and began to make his way towards the closest available healer, which happened to be in the classroom with the rest of the students. That didn't penetrate his mind as it was too busy worrying about taking it one step at a time and getting him and Hibird to the healer.

Hibari heard a small gasp of surprise when he walked back inside, but ignored it in favour of walking. There was a flurry of movement as two people ran past him, which looked very familiar to him but his mind also didn't focus on those things. He made his way to the room he knew would house the sun guardian and he strode through the open door, vaguely he wondered why the door had been open but once again his mind was more preoccupied.

"Give him to me." The soft voice penetrated Hibari's brain and his face moved to glare at the person sanding in front of him. His brain was quick to recall that the fluffy brown hair belonged to Sawada Tsunayoshi and then ticked over what had been said. He silently raised his hand that was gripping Hibird gently and handed the bird over to the brunet. Said brunet gently cupped his hands around the bird and went silent.

Hibari swayed slightly, his strength beginning to fail him and the world starting to spin dizzyingly. Hibari felt like closing his eyes, but he knew that if he did his strength would immediately disappear. Although the next words out of the fluffy haired brunet took the last of his strength with him. As the world turned black and his legs collapsed under him, Hibari could see the smiling face and the words echoing around his mind.

"He's going to be fine." _You're going to be fine_.

* * *

"And where the hell have you two been?" Nezu-sensei asked as soon as Hiroshi and Tanaka walked into the meeting area.

"With Reboyama-sensei and Nagisa-sensei." They answered simultaneously. Hiroshi had immediately figured out that the one Tsuna had called Oregano was actually Nagisa-sensei and that the one Tsuna called Reborn was Reboyama-sensei. This way, when he explained what they should say if they were asked to Tanaka, they wouldn't be lying because they actually were with them.

Nezu-sensei looked at them with a look that told them that he wasn't convinced but had decided to let it go. Hiroshi and Tanaka let out a sigh of relief at that. They really had no idea what they would say if pressed further.

It seemed that all the students had forgotten about Hibari being attacked and nearly dying, which confused the two majorly. The students' reality had been ripped to shreds and they were all gathered in small groups wondering about what they were going to have for dinner.

Hiroshi and Tanaka shared a looked before quietly making their way to a secluded corner.

"You know, they never said why Hibari was attacked by the mafia, nor what it was that attacked him." Tanaka mused aloud when they reached the corner.

"Yeah, I noticed that. I have a theory about why they were attacked, but it would just be me jumping to conclusions and I don't think that would be the best thing for the situation right now." Hiroshi glanced around the room again. It really was quite creepy that the others seemed to have forgotten what had happened, and that just made Hiroshi even more shocked. He was quite proud of himself that he hadn't started to have a panic attack, but he knew that it would happen sooner or later.

Hiroshi shook himself out of those thoughts and turned back to Tanaka. A silent agreement passed between them and they walked back into the room and made their way over to their separate friend groups. Every now and then they would glance back at each other, but mainly focused on dealing with their friends.

It was moments after they did this that Tsuna walked into the room. He looked around the room and smiled lightly when he saw the students milling about. The smile didn't even falter when Nezu-sensei started to yell at him, if anything it seemed to get bigger. He answered Nezu-sensei with the same excuse Hiroshi and Tanaka had used, and although Nezu-sensei wanted to argue the point Reborn backed him up.

Hiroshi watched as Tsuna made his way through the room, standing in spots where he could hear what the different groups were saying, but wasn't close enough that they incorporated him in the conversation. It was quite fascinating to watch as his grin became larger and larger, to the point where Hiroshi swore he could see sparkles and flowers floating behind him. This confused him, but he continued to watch.

When Tsuna made his way over his group of friends, Hiroshi walked over to him.

"What did you do to them?" He whispered. In return Hiroshi received a full blown grin that had many flowers and sparkles falling out of it.

"I only had someone speak to them. That's all it was." Tsuna answered mysteriously before he wandered over to where Yamamoto and Gokudera were standing. Hiroshi was left standing there with a stunned expression on his face before he shook his head and walked back to his friends.

Elsewhere, a small sneeze was heard.

* * *

**A/N:** And done. That was fun wasn't it? Anyway, let me know what you think by leaving a review. Please and Thank you.


	15. Authors note

Hey everyone, I'm really sorry to say this but this story is being placed on indefinite hiatus as my feelings for this story have pretty much vanished.  
I haven't abandoned it as of yet so it may make a comeback sometime. There is also a chance of my revising it and it coming back as something different. At the moment I keep receiving more ideas for other stories and the plot bunnies for this story have gone into hibernation. If I do intended to abandon it, I promise that I will inform you all.

Once again, really sorry about this and sorry for getting your hopes up about an update.

Polly


End file.
